Changed for the better
by TomKat92
Summary: 3 years after Bella’s separation from Edward, Jasper discovers that somebody want hers dead. Bella has already fled her home. After a chance encounter on a high-street, Bella is pulled back into the dangerous world of the Cullen’s, but what’s changed? EXB
1. Chapter 1 Chance Encounters

**Hey this is my first ever story so take it easy. I watched a sneak peak from the new Lost and got the inspiration for a story from it. This is an Edward and Bella story set 3 years after New Moon if he had never come back. Bella has just turned 21. Enjoy and please R&R.**

3 years after Bella's separation from Edward, Jasper discovers that somebody want hers dead. Bella has already fled her home. After a chance encounter on a high-street, Bella is pulled back into the dangerous world of the Cullen's, but what's changed?

Nearly three years after my 18th Birthday, and where am I? Well I can safely say that if Edward saw me now, if he had any doubts when leaving me, he would have packed his bag and left as quickly as possible. I wouldn't have been able to recognise myself looking back at my memories of just after our separation and looking at myself now. So much can change in such a short space of time. There wasn't a day when I didn't think about how different my life could have been had he never of left, and thinking about it used to make me angry. Angry at him. But not anymore. Now I realised what a good decision it turned out to be for him. I was never good enough to be a part of his world, everything I touch nearly always turns to dust. It was better for him this way. He would be happy now, with a suitable match and if I ever saw him again then there would be no awkwardness. Just a mutual respect for one and other. I had changed and I guessed so had he.

"Bella?"

The word sprung me back to the present. I was sitting in my black business car waiting on the side of high street in LA. The heat was burning today so I had rolled my window down to let in any chance of a cool breeze across my face. Strangely the clouds where completely overcast, keeping in this excruciating heat. My mind did a double flip as it began to process where I recognised this voice from. It couldn't really be him could it? I turned my head to take in the view I had wanted to see but had never dreamed of seeing again.

"Jasper!" my voice came out barely above a whisper but it was a happy whisper. He could read my emotions and could sense I was glad to see him and gave me a comforting smile. "You've dyed your hair!" Darn it Bella, I scolded myself! You haven't seen the guy for nearly 3 years and that's the first thing you can say to him!

"I needed a change," he replied with humour present in his voice. I guess he could sense my reaction. Just then reality hit me. Jasper was here, Jasper was in front of my car. This meant his family was here. This meant Edward. Oh no I couldn't be dealing with all of this right now. Jasper seemed to pick up on the change of tone.

"Look Jasper uhh I don't know why your here but uhh I can't be dealing with this right now," I stuttered, praying that he would get the hint.

"What's going on?" I could sense the concern present in his voice. Well at least I knew one of them still cared for me.

"Nothing just...can you just go?" My tone stayed surprisingly calm, but my eyes were glancing back and forth between him and the road in front of me.

"Why don't you just tell me?" he pushed, his concern continuing to shock me. It had been ages since anyone had shown any real concern for my wellbeing.

"Jasper! Please just go!" I was losing control and could feel a defeat coming on. I had to keep Jasper on side; otherwise there was the risk that he might tell Edward he had seen me, and the state that I had been in.

"Please just tell me." That was it I was giving in now. With so much fighting going on I couldn't afford to fight with these people as well. They were my last memories of the good times.

"Someone wants Charlie," I whispered loudly, but calmly. His face turned to confusion.

"What?"Great this was it, time to spill.

"There is a lawyer in there; his clients know that I am lying. They know what he has done and they are going to take him away." Though this was probably one of my biggest life secrets that I had just told to someone who was no more than a stranger to me now, it came out surprisingly calmly.

"Who's going to take him away?" As I listened I glanced towards the road and saw a black car pull out from the car park ahead. This was it; I was going to find out once and for all who was behind ruining my life for the past two years. I put my foot on the clutch and got my car in gear, ready to pursue.

"What are you doing?" Jasper spoke, confusion written in all his features. I knew there was no way out of this now. I had dragged the Cullen's into this mess the moment I told Jasper and I knew Edward would find out which ever way this went. He would find out that I am a complete failure. The Cullen's had saved me many times before and now they would probably try and do it again.

"Look I've got to go alright, get in or don't!" I spoke the words with the authority that I had gained in my years of absence from them. Without hesitation he moved swiftly to the passenger side of the car and stepped in. Before he had shut the down I had the car moving. Hot in pursuit of the mystery black car.

Silence filled the car for the first part of our journey. I could see him glancing over and looking me up and down. I was wearing a well fitted suit with a blue shirt. Not a teenager anymore. There was no more fun and games in my life. All business. I had money and plenty of it but it had done me no good. I looked the part of someone who had everything, but the reality was that I had nothing.

"What is going on Bella? And I want the complete truth. Look at you, you have changed so much. Where has all this money come from? Why aren't you in Forks? And why are you pursuing Mr Carson's car?" Wait hold one second. Did he just say what I think he said? Rewind.

"What? How do you know whose car that is? What do you know about Mr Carson?" Was Jasper working for him? Was he out here to trick me?

"I know more that you probably. I know for one that it is a very bad decision to pursue Mr Carson in public!" He could sense the distrust radiating from me and felt the need to continue and explain himself. "He has been following me and my family for many years, and his father for the years before that. They are what you could call human trackers. They keep tabs on us, vampires that is, and clean up the mess that we leave behind us. That's why most of them are lawyers. The millions of murders a year at the hands of vampires have to be covered up by someone. The Volturi do a lot of the leg work but Carson cleans it up legally. We've never really had any problems with the previous generations of this family but this son found out about us. That we live among humans and don't hunt them. He doesn't like it. But he can't do anything about it! He followed us here to LA, he's planning something but we have no idea what or why he came here, until this morning that is." As he finished he glanced over at me. My face was calm and collected the perfect business exterior. I still didn't trust Jasper wasn't working with him. Maybe doing him a favour so he would leave his family alone. Why else would he of just shown up out of the blue.

"What did you find out this morning?" I sounded interested but not overly. Just enough for him to know I understood everything he was saying but enough to give away how much I knew.

"That he is after you, Bella." My eyes bulged wide for a second. This was it; Jasper was here to kill me. My heart started pounding loudly in my chest and I made a reach for the glove compartment. He put his hand on my wrist to stop me. "Bella I would never agree to kill you. What has happened to you to make you think such a thing?"

"You would do anything to protect your family right? What if getting me out of the way was a way to do just that? I wouldn't hold it against you." As I spoke his facial features became horrified.

"Bella you are family. That is why I came to find you. One of Carlisle's close friends at the hospital got attacked. We managed to knock out the attacker and quarantine him but I found an address in his pocket. I didn't recognise it at first but when I looked it up I found it was yours. Don't worry I haven't told anyone anything. I went to visit you but a neighbour said you had left a few days earlier. I followed you scent to here."

He seemed very genuine in his answer. I felt claustrophobic in this tight space. This had gotten out of hand. He was now going directly after the Cullen's close friends.

"I left after he approached me at my home, with the news of his plans for Charlie's arrest. I have to find out who his client is! It's the only way to stop this madness!" For the first time in years my facade was beginning to slip. I couldn't imagine Edward in any type of danger because of me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Why? I don't understand why you are involved in this. What I do understand is that he knows you are following him and that it will be trap. You have to stop this car and turn around. Be reasonable here you cannot help your father this way." He was nearly pleading to me.

"This is my only chance. I have no other help and no where left to go! Charlie is my only family. No one else cares about me I cannot lose him as well." My eyes never left the road, burning holes into the back of Mr Carson's head.

"There is another way Bella. There always is. Come back with me. We will help you, we were family once Bella and I know you think that Edward doesn't care but he does. We need your help as much as you need ours. Please?" My resolution failed me then. I was truly desperate. But was I desperate enough to beg my ex-lover and his family for help? If any one of them died they would never forgive me. But all I had left was Charlie, and this was my one chance at keeping him safe.

"What way to your house?"

**Thanks everyone. This is my first ever story and I know it seems a bit confusing! There is nothing going on between Jasper and Bella, he was just the only character I could place in that situation. I promise next chapter Edward and Bella will meet! Please review otherwise I might just give up!**


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets and reunions

**Thank you for the reviews. I guess this is my first story and someone saying they like it makes me want to write more. Plus I'm snowed in! As promised Edward and Bella meet here, I hope you like how I wrote it, it's how I think it would go. Anyway enjoy.**

After hearing the address of the Cullen's residence I reluctantly pulled off the road and took a side turning. I was going to kill myself for doing this later but Jasper had made me realise that this was my best option. Could I trust Jasper though? I knew very little about him, his vampire life and even before. Why was he so caught up in this? He turned his head towards me and gave me a reassuring smile. Man reading emotions must be nearly like reading minds! I didn't want to offend Jasper with my luck of trust for him, but when you have been through what I have been through in the last two years you trust no one lightly.

"It's the next turning up here, then about 3 miles along that road." Jasper pointed in the direction of the turning. I nodded and followed his hand to where the road turned down a long dirt track.

"What are you guys doing living in LA? It's like one of the sunniest places on the planet? Do you not glow or anything anymore?" The questions sounded stupid but I had had enough of mistrust and uncomfortable silences.

"We have a few homes everywhere just in case. All under different names of course, we haven't had to use this one until now. But we figured this would be one of the last places Carson would look for us, given the sun and all." A slight smile crept to his lips but then his expression became serious again. "He doesn't know we're here yet. But Alice saw him coming to LA and going to the hospital. Carlisle's friend must have been on his list." List, what was he talking about.

"List, what list?" I questioned, it seemed Jasper knew a lot more than I had originally thought.

"The list of people he wants, let's say, taken care of. He isn't just cleaning up vampire messes; he has to cover his own tracks. If he got discovered or any suspicion led back to him. He could be removed just as quickly as he is removing these people. He slipped up today though; he didn't know Carlisle was working at the hospital where he launched his attack. We were able to intercept. This is the first time we have ever been ahead of the game Bella." His last words shocked me a bit.

"How are we ahead of him?" Disbelief was evident in my voice.

"We know that you are his next target Bella. I found your address in the hitmans pocket. He may have gone there before he went to the hospital. He is after you, that means we know what he wants. It's nothing big but it gives us a short head start. You said he came to visit you, representing a client, what did he say to you?" My breath hitched. Jasper really didn't let anything slip did he? Surprisingly finding out about my death sentence wasn't a big shock for me, however I had to stay alive long enough to save Charlie. I had hoped that I would only use this visit to assess the Cullen's and see if they could really help my situation, but learning about the death threats, maybe this would be the safest place for me.

"He said that he knew I was lying about what happened to Charlie, and about what happened back in Phoenix." I showed him the scar on my arm that James had left. "He said his client had got a court order ready to take a tissue sample from my arm. I refused and he said he would have to return with the Sheriff. That's when I left. I don't know, but with tissue sampling can he tell that this wasn't a dog bite or something? And if I'm walking evidence that I got attacked by a vampire why does he now want me dead? This doesn't add up." This was becoming overwhelming. How did I ever think that I could do this alone? I am after all just a useless human who ruined everything, always screwed up and now needed protection, great.

"I don't know, I have never heard of tissue sampling a vampire bite on a human. You are probably one of the only people in the world to be a human and to have survived a vampire bite by having a vampire suck out the venom!" We both smiled at each other then and the mood relaxed a bit. "I don't know for certain why he wants you dead Bella. All I know is sending a Sheriff to your house would have been too public for him he would never have risked it. Maybe if you were dead he could have forcibly taken the sample. But he could have done that if you were alive. Your right, something is missing here." I tensed, realising that my questions had exposed too much. Crap, my reaction obviously didn't go unnoticed.

"Bella is there something you're not telling me?" He eyed me cautiously while saying this but thankfully we we're pulling into the house now. It was grand to say the least, bigger than their place back in Forks but I could tell less lived in. It looked more like a giant villa. I recognised the silver Volvo parked in the driveway.

"Is everyone here? Do they know I'm here? Will they know why I'm here?" I was nervous. I had a right to be nervous. I was about to walk into a family I had once thought that I belonged to. I had nothing to show for what I had done with my life except for evidence that I had got myself into a lot of trouble. And of course he was going to be there. A part of me didn't mind though, I knew deep down I wanted to see him again. His bronzed hair and perfect features. If I believed what Jasper had said then he still cared for me, probably as a friend. And Edward had said that he would always love me in a way. I could live with friendship. Seeing as I was bound to be dead soon then what more damage could be done. Through all my mental rambling I had nearly forgotten I had asked a question. Jasper's answer jerked me back in reality.

"Yes everyone is inside; though I expected them to be out as this is one of the few days we can go out in public here. I guess news must have reached them about the attack. Alice would have seen you coming here so my guess is they know and they probably have a clue as to why your here as Carlisle knows you were next on Carlson's list." He looked sombre as he said the words, which calmed me, but then he turned back to me with a look of dead seriousness. "Bella you are going to tell me what you know. We can't help you if you don't. You didn't trust me when I first got in this car with you. Now I trust you, but I am suspicious of you. Don't put us in danger. If you get out the car then I know you are on our side, but if you drive off, then I will take it that you have continuing loyalties to Carlson." With that he stepped out of the car and headed towards the front door. Well this is decision time, I go in there and tell the complete truth and look pathetic in front my ex-lover whom I still love, or I am back by myself again. Without a second thought I step out of the car.

As I look at the house I can't help but feel like I am returning home, after a long time away. On my approach to the door I can hear murmuring inside. God how I wished I could hear their thoughts. Had Jasper told them I had hid something from him? I decided to ring the door bell, out of politeness. Exactly one second later and Alice bounded to the door with a wide grin on her face. She looked exactly the same as I remembered and her voice sounded like music.

"Bella! Oh how I've missed you! And look you have picked up a bit of dress sense. Why are you ringing silly, get in here now." She then leaned forward and squeezed me around the waist tightly before winking at me. I couldn't help but smile. I had missed her so much. During my years alone there were times when I had really needed a best friend's support. I hugged her back tightly and we held each other there for a few minutes, or maybe just seconds.

"Alice you can't imagine how much I have missed you!" With that we pulled away from each other and walked into the house arm in arm. I didn't question our embrace; I guess she knew how much I needed the support right now. As we entered the living area I could see that everyone was present. I looked over and saw Emmett, grinning widely at me.

"Bella! My walking human disaster! See you still can't walk upright without support. But man you do look fine in that suite!" I blushed and I could see Rosalie hit him on the arm. After composing myself I wriggled out of Alice's embrace and gave Emmett a slight hug. Before I knew it he had picked me up and was swinging me awkwardly in circles before replacing me on the ground. I brushed off and he laughed. I gave him a mock scowl and then turned to Rosalie who was by his side.

"Hey Rosalie," I didn't really know what to say to her. She looked at me and then I thought I saw a slight smile light across her face. Her features weren't harsh and they looked happy. She nodded and I smiled back before turning to Esme and Carlisle. Esme hugged me and stroked the top of my head. She seemed very relieved though I didn't know why.

"When Carlisle told us that someone was after you next we were beside ourselves with worry Bella. Thank god for Jasper finding you in time. I'm so sorry Bella; we have left such a mess for you." Her words confused me? What mess had they left me? I was in this mess because of what I had done, not because of the Cullen's. I leant out of her embrace and smiled at her loving face. I longed for her to care the way she cares for the others for me as well.

"Whoa Esme, you lost me back at the part where this was suddenly your fault. I should be the sorry one for bringing you more and more into the situation." Esme was now the one looking confused. Before she could speak Carlisle spoke it his calm and authoritive tone.

"We will talk about the situation later, right now we are you glad to see you are alright Bella, and not hurt." I nodded and smiled at Carlisle, he still didn't look a day older than when I had left.

"Thank you Carlisle, it's good to see you all are well as well." As I spoke the words I looked round the room for the one person I had yet to meet. The one person I wanted to see above all else. Edward. I noticed that Jasper had taken my place in Alice's arms. When I caught eyes with him he signalled to the far corner, where Edward had now appeared under an oaring at the opening to the room. He looked stunning, well hunted and his hair was ruffled to make him look like perfection. I glanced at him to compose myself before turning from Carlisle to him. In my many dreams I had imagined this moment in many different lights. I would imagine myself feeling very angry with him and wanting to slap him, or running into his arms and begging him to take me back. But times had changed. This wasn't about me and Edward anymore. My memories of us were so sweet and happy that they seemed like a lifetime ago. I had wanted to ask him so many questions when he had left, like why? What changed? But they seemed trivial now, because standing in front of me was the only man I had ever completely and totally loved with every fibre of my being. I didn't care what he had done or what he was. If these were going to be my last few days of life then I wanted him in them.

He looked uncertain at me, like he didn't know how I was going to react. Would I slap him, ignore him or maybe even cry. I decided to go with my instincts and my instincts told me to smile. I smiled my first genuine smile in a long time and it was a big one. I felt a release. He looked surprised at first but then he smiled back, a smile that reached all the way to his eyes. Maybe we could do friendship after all.

"Hello Edward." My voice sounded soft and full or love and emotion. I couldn't help it. My only choices were genuine or my rock hard facade which I knew could drive Edward away. He looked me up and down and then stepped closer, till he was only about a foot away from me.

"Bella, you are looking as beautiful as ever." His voice brought music back to my ears and we gazed into each other's eyes. For a moment he made me forget everything that had been happening. But all too soon I remembered that I needed to keep Edward on side, and to do that I needed to not drive him away by showing him how in love with him I really was. I extended my hand and he looked down and it. Instead of shaking it like I had expected, he wrapped both hands around it and pulled it to his mouth, breathing in my scent. He closed his eyes for a minute, and I let my guard fail me again as I enjoyed the serene moment. I woke up when he kissed my hand. I immediately pulled away. He looked hurt and I instantly regretted my decision. God this was so hard. I had no idea how he felt about me. When I dared to look into his eyes I could see a mirror of mine. 3 years of loneliness and pain. This had to be my fault, this situation we were in now was obviously hard for him, and maybe he had to send a girlfriend away because he didn't want me to meet her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you like this. I will be gone as soon as possible I swear. I didn't want to bring this down on you. I promise." I could see the confusion in his features. I didn't understand it. He touched me cheek then and lifted my chin to meet his gaze again.

"Bella..."

"I don't want to break this up but we really don't know how much time we have before someone discovers that we are here. We have a conversation to finish Bella." Jasper interrupted Edward mid sentence. He was right; I could read the undertone in his statement. I couldn't get distracted right now, not with so much at stake.

"Your right Jasper, where are we going to talk, here or somewhere in private?" I turned to Jasper then back to Edward. I smiled up at him then moved away from his hold and towards the centre of the room. All eyes were on me.

"That depends on you, would you rather tell just me or everyone here, I don't know how much you have been hiding from me." His words made me think. There was no way I could tell Jasper and not the others, they would find out eventually. I thought it best to tell everyone, so they could hear it from my mouth, that way I could see their reactions and could tell where I stood.

"I guess I should start with what happened to me in Forks after you left."

**Okay so there is chapter 2, let me know what you think and whether the reunion is who you would have imagined it. I didn't want an angry Bella. Next chapter I am hoping to finish the explanation of what the hell is happening between Jasper and Bella, and then have some Edward and Bella private time before there is a confrontation with Mr Carlson. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 The truth revealed

**Okay so this is chapter 3. It's very informational and may get people confused :S Sorry. After this chapter I promise I proper good Edward and Bella getting it all out chapter which didn't fit into this one. I felt it needed a chapter of its own. Anyway thanks for the reviews and keep reading!**

"I guess I should start with what happened to me in Fork's after you left." My voice was strong but there was an underlining nervousness about it. I looked around at the Cullen's faces. I could tell that they had been waiting to hear this for a while, even Rosalie looked interested. I felt Edward move around me until he stood to the right of me but slightly in front. Everyone had gathered around me in a near semi-circle. I have to tell them, I have to tell them. I couldn't lie to them I knew Jasper would sense it. I didn't want to lie to them. I could edit though. I didn't want Edward to see how pathetic I had really been after he left. He seemed to of coped just fine. I'd brush over that part slightly then I agreed, though I knew deep down that there were much more important things to talk about than me and Edward. For starters I was here to help them stop Carlson and to save my father.

"The first few months nothing much happened, everything normal, but then there were these sightings in the woods. Bears people would say but they were too close to the town to be bears. Ben and Angela had said that they had seen them while out on a hike, and I guess out of curiosity and probably stupidity I went to see for myself." I could see Edward's glance from the corner of my eye but decided that it was best to continue; I may never find this kind of courage again. "I hiked until I came to a clearing, our..the meadow you had once taken me to. That was where I found Laurent. He was back and told me that Victoria was after me. He tried to kill me but then Jacob turned up and saved me but Laurent got away."

"Wait, Laurent and Victoria have been trying to kill you? And what about Jacob, how could he scare Laurent away?" Jasper didn't like not knowing the whole story. I guess I slipped up when I mentioned Jacob's name. I hadn't wanted to bring him into this. Edward stayed silent, staring directly into my eyes as if trying to read my mind again. In was quite unnerving.

"Oh right yeah Jacob is a werewolf, or shape shifter is the correct term because he only changes form. He has a pack down at La Push, you know the quilette boys. He was alone when he found me in the clearing, he didn't want to risk chasing after Laurent and leaving me alone to get killed by Victoria."

"Shape shifters? In Forks? Unbelievable I thought that gene had died out decades ago." Carlisle mused with wonder. I could see he hadn't quite grasped the seriousness of the situation yet. He caught my expression. "Oh, I'm sorry please continue."

"After he saved me, we headed back to La Push and I was told basically their whole tribal tales and that they had been scouting the perimeter to keep out some red-headed vampire. They didn't know what she wanted, but I soon filled them in that I was her target. With two very capable vampires after me they decided that it would be best if I remained in La Push. This meant convincing Charlie to move down with me to Billy's. This wasn't done without filling him in on some of the blanks." I looked down sheepishly.

"How much did you tell him?" Jasper questioned sternly. I looked away then back again.

"Most of it. He had a right to know. If he was going to be fighting for my life then he had the right to know what he was fighting. I could tell he didn't trust me anymore, and it hurt. He didn't really believe at first and thought they were gang names or whatever. But that changed when Victoria and Laurent attacked unprepared. See Charlie had refused to stay off work with these killers on the loose so Victoria used this to set a trap. She killed someone and left their remains to be found on the outskirts of the village. Charlie and his partner went to investigate and were ambushed. We arrived in time to save Charlie and kill Laurent. But Victoria got away and Officer Staples was killed. That is when Mr Carlson came along."

"What did he offer you Bella?" Jasper really did know this man too well. He would be a great ally in saving Charlie.

"We couldn't tell the authorities that a 300 year old dead vampire killed Staples. And every single lead pointed to Charlie as he was the only one officially with him at the time. His neck had been broken, so it couldn't be blamed on an animal attack. Everyone in Fork's pointed the finger at Charlie and he got arrested. Carlson offered me help. Said he could legally get Charlie off the hook for what had happened. Like you said Jasper, he was cleaning up after a vampire attack. I thought it was noble of him at first, saving Charlie. After he won the case he got Charlie re-instated with a Police department in Los Angeles. It was Charlie's choice to leave; he didn't feel happy in Forks after everyone had turned on him for a crime he didn't commit. Just the thought of them thinking he was capable of that hurt him." The room was quite. Jasper was the only one who was speaking, the rest were looking away.

"What happened next Bella?"

"I couldn't pay him for his legal help. Even if I had sold the house and given him every penny I had it wouldn't have been enough. So he offered me a job instead, as his personal assistant seeing as his had just quit. I accepted without question as the job was in LA, came with a house and car and was immediate work. So we sold up and moved. I started off doing basic paper work and only slightly butting my noise into his legal affairs. Charlie remarried and moved in with his new bride, I never really saw him that much anymore. That was basically my life for the first two years of it. But then things changed. One day when I was bringing him his documents he noticed the scar on my arm." I unconsciously covered the scar with my hand as I said these things. This got Edward's attention, it was obviously bringing back memories he would rather forget.

"Why was he interested in the scar?" Edward spoke this time. I was slightly shocked but then continued.

"Like Jasper and I said in the car, I am probably one of the only people with a scar like this. Not everyone who got bitten by a vampire had a vampire boyfriend to suck out the venom and save them." I tried to lighten the mood but it failed, miserably. "Anyway, guess he knew it was a vampire bite and wanted to know how I got it. He was very interested. I told him James bit me a while back but the venom was sucked out. He didn't give up though; he wanted to know who had done the sucking. I didn't want to mention you I swear I didn't but I trusted him at that time. I was stupid. I never said your names, just that I used to know a family of vegetarian vampires. He went crazy, lashing out his hatred for vampires and that they could never be a family, only a coven. I had never seen that side of him, I didn't understand it." I felt terribly guilty now, I was the reason he had started tracking the Cullen's.

"His father was killed by our kind," Jasper butted in, "when he was just a little boy. It made him even more determined to take on his father's job. But he is different from his father; he not only cleans up our messes but takes care of us when he can. The more gone the better. He had heard of us before though and just thought of us as a legend. The concept of a friendly vampire is unthinkable to him. We had participated in a few deals with his father when we had been spotted near a vampire attack. We were wary and only met through representation but he knew we were out there. Sorry to side track but did he ever try and contact your friends back in La Push after the incident?"

"Yes he did. He paid them good money to take down Victoria and remove her from the game, another bill that he charged to me. He liked to keep me in debt. See when I refused to tell him about you and your family, he threatened to take away the job and money that he had given me. When he realised that that didn't bother me, he threatened to expose the pack in La Push. But I knew he would never go public with any of his work. He would need a pretty good reason to show to the world a pack of shape shifters. Plus he didn't have the force to take them down. I quit after that, and didn't hear from him again. I thought he was only a lawyer after all, he couldn't charge me without having a client to press charges on me in the first place." I wondered whether they hated me right now for what I had done to them. Bringing this on them. Instead of waiting for Jasper to ask another question or insert a new fact, I decided to finish my tale.

"I was safe for a few months. I had plenty of money; my job had been surprisingly well paid for just a secretary. 3 days ago one of his colleges turned up at my house demanding a tissue sample from my arm. I refused and ran but then decided to face him. I'd spent too much of my life hiding from things. I met with Carlson to discuss the legal matter at hand. He said a client had come to him with new information surrounding Charlie's case back in Fork's and that new evidence could point the finger back at Charlie. It got worse though. He had a list of several other killings in that area before, the ones by James and his coven, and said that evidence could point to suggest Charlie was behind these as well. That would mean Charlie would face the death penalty. He said that one tissue sample from my arm could clear Charlie's name, but I knew it could also help him to find you. He wouldn't reveal who his client was so I waited on the street to follow his car, and then Jasper found me. It doesn't explain why he wanted me dead though." With that the weights were lifted from my shoulders. I now waited for the verdict, would they help me or not. Edward left the room and that point, very abruptly; I guess that was one vote that I had lost.

"Bella, I am so sorry you had to face this alone. The decision you have had to make is terrible. I promise you, we will find Carlson and end this. I fear however that it won't be that simple; this client seems to be our problem now and is possibly more manipulative than Carlson himself. I will work on his identity. We will help both you and Charlie Bella." Jasper's words surprised me. He wanted to help me. After I had stupidly put his family's safety in danger.

"You, are willing to help me? It's my fault Carlson has been following you, I gave him a lead. Don't you blame me for this whole mess?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Great, what had I said now?

"Bella, Carlson has been following us since before we moved back to Fork's. He was probably observing the activity in Fork's to see if we would slip up and he could get us. This is our fault Bella, not yours." I was shocked, had I been thinking about this the wrong way? I couldn't blame the Cullen's though, after all the help they had given me. My best plan is to except this help to save my father, which was my number one priority. "I need to check with my sources now that we have a better idea of what we're dealing with. I suggest we reconvene in the morning. Bella I suggest you get some sleep, you looked exhausted. Alice could you show her to the spare room?" Alice nodded to Jasper and pulled me along to the staircase. As I glanced back I saw sympathy in everyone's eyes. Why? I was the villain here wasn't I? That was when I finally allowed sleep to take me, for the first time in 3 nights.

I woke to the dead night sky. I was hot, very hot and very thirsty. I was dressed in a strap top with matching shorts. Alice's choice I imagine. As I stretched and glanced out of the window I could see the moon, it was beautiful, round and a pale white. My throat began to ache with thirst so I made my way down the corridor to where I believed the kitchen to be. Alice was already there, perched on the counter. Did she know I was coming?

"Oh, evening Alice. Sorry I didn't see you there. I was just wondering if I could just get a glass of water." She turned slightly then. I was confused but then she handed me a glass of water already filled with ice cubes. I smiled at her. She had seen me coming. Her returning smile was very big.

"Thank you." I sipped the water very quickly at first but then let the cup rest in my hand. Alice had been watching me.

"You're welcome. I missed the fact that you needed water and food; otherwise I might have left some for you by your bed. You know Bella we would never have left, not if we had known what would have happened to you. We were wrong and I'm very sorry that our mistake cost you so dearly." She was sad as she said the words. Maybe Alice had not wanted to leave. Hope brew inside me at the idea of regaining a sister.

"Hey Alice, you left because Edward was unhappy. You did what was best for your family and it's what any sister should have done for her brother. I'm a danger magnet remember, I bring these things on myself." I smiled at her but she didn't return my smile. She still looked troubled. "What's going on Alice? Do you want me to leave is that it?" I prayed she didn't.

"No way Bella, but I think you need to go and talk to Edward. Things will be a lot clearer then. She nodded towards a corridor behind me. That's when I heard the music from a piano. It was Edward playing. My feet moved without my permission towards the door and to the room the music was coming from. I stopped in the doorway and closed my eyes to listen. He was playing my lullaby. It sounded so beautiful. When the music stopped I open my eyes to see that he was staring at me. I got lost just looking at him.

"Bella, love, I need to talk to you."

**So tell me what you think. Too confusing? Too much Jasper? Not enough Bella and Edward? I feel I didn't pack in enough relationships in this chapter. Don't worry next chapter will have some good smush. And I also need to reveal to you why Jasper had got so involved in this is the first place. Please review. Update coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 The table layed bare

"Bella, love, I need to talk to you." Did he just talk to me? I was still in a daze. God he was so gorgeous. Damn Greek godness, why couldn't I look like that? Wait did he call me love? There must be someone behind me. I turned to look behind me but there was no one there. I looked back and he was still staring at me. He looked puzzled, so did I. I checked once more, nope nothing. It must have been a slip of the tongue old habit I guess, or new habit with a new girlfriend.

"Bella are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" His words shook me out of my mental ramble. Why did he get me so distracted like this? I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my cheeks flushed like crimson. Calm down Bella otherwise you will give yourself away. He walked out earlier remember, he doesn't forgive you for turning his family into Carlson. I looked back at him and he was still staring. Why? He looked slightly amused. Yeah that's it Bella is funny I get it. I took a sip of my water then mentally reminded myself of the last thing that he had said to me. His topaz eyes were so gorgeous I found it hard to think.

"No, no I'm fine, I think. Sorry to but in on you like this I guess it has been a while since I last heard a piano. I will get out of your way." I turned to leave but before I could get out of the door I felt a hand carefully take hold of my wrist. My body naturally turned towards him. His touch had sent a pulse of feeling through my body which I hadn't felt in so long. It made my arm shake slightly. He pulled away then, maybe taking my reaction as negative body language, his face looked hurt.

"Oh no I didn't mean.." I started but before I could finish his voice drifted to my ears.

"Bella, I wondered if you would stay for a while and sit with me." I was shocked and I think he could tell. My heart beat raced again and my cheeks flushed but I didn't care. I silently nodded and looked up into his face. He was so handsome. A slight smile played on his lips then. He slowly moved his hand into mine and led me over to the piano stool, where we both sat down side by side. It felt good. I could feel myself sinking into his side. He began to play again, but not the piece he was playing earlier, this piece was a different lullaby, but still had the same undertone as my lullaby. It was beautiful but sadder than the one before. I listened for a few minutes and then felt a tear streak down the side of my face. He slowly finished the final notes then turned to me and slowly wiped the tear from my cheek with a gentle touch.

"It's not finished yet. It's just something I composed in the last couple of hours. It's about you, but different from before. I wrote it based on the emotions I saw in you today, sorrow and sadness but also a hidden hope. To be honest I haven't played for years, ever since I left. You have rekindled my love for music again Bella." His smile was genuine as he stared into my eyes. I don't know what he saw that was so fascinating but he stayed there a while. His expressions kept changing, from hurt, to joy, to love but mostly to sadness. I guess me being here has made him sad. I should leave.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm here and getting under your toes again. I'm sorry for putting your family into this position where you are forced to help me. But trust me I will do everything to keep you all safe, and whoever else you may count as family these days." His eyes turned wide with shock. He stared away and then stared back in disbelief.

"You think that I have moved on? That I blame you? That I want you gone as soon as possible?" He looked like he was in shock now. And then he shocked me. He turned to me and put one hand on each side of my face and pulled my head towards his till our foreheads were touching. "Listen to me Bella, and listen good. I don't know why you keep on apologising to me. I have done nothing but ruin your life right from the start. I left you to keep you safe, to keep you away from the one person who was hurting you more than any other monster in the world. But it hasn't helped because where ever you are in the world; I always manage to hurt you. The pain I cause you can always find you. Don't you see Bella; I love you more than any other creature in this world. I have lived to regret my decision of leaving you every day for the last three years. I only kept myself happy with the thought that you were somewhere and happy. But you're not are you? You're in trouble because of me. Believe me Bella I will give my undead life to save you and Charlie from this. I will not leave you till it is over, and I will only leave you then if you want me to. I know now that I can never deserve your love again. That is why I stormed off earlier, and it was rude of me Bella. I am sorry, sorry for everything."

He released his hands from my face then and looked away from me. I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying to me. It didn't make sense. Well it did make sense if you were Edward, always making my decisions for me and always thinking they were for the best. That wasn't what I didn't understand though; I didn't understand the bit where he told me that he still loved me. Why would he love me after everything that has happened?

"It doesn't make sense for you to love me." The words slipped out unconsciously and they immediately drew his attention back from the wall to me.

"What do mean Bella?" His eyes looked hurt. I couldn't bear to see him like this.

"I mean, you told me that you didn't love me, that you didn't want me, that you were sick of looking out for me and always having to keep me safe. Here I am, 3 years later with nothing to show you. I'm still useless, pathetic and have no job or family to speak of. I still need looking after and I have got myself and your family into a mega mess. I'm 21 and I look like I'm 40. I haven't slept well for months; I've been on the run and put you in the same position because I was too naive to work out Carlson's real intentions." I was crying now. I needed release and this release was coming from flinging all my emotions at Edward. He pulled me into a tight embrace against his stone cold chest. I had missed this, too much. When he looked like he was about to speak I continued. "No let me finish. If you had been in this situation, you would have done things right. It never would have gotten this far. Even if you don't blame me for the whole situation we are now in, you can blame me for how I dealt with it. I mean look at you Edward you are perfect, what were you ever doing with a girl like me?" The crying was over now. In my voice I could tell that I was now coming to terms with the fact that I was never good enough for Edward. It made me feel like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and it felt good.

Edward moved me in his arms. He turned me so that I had no choice but to look at him. In his eyes I saw a depth of emotion that I didn't recognise. They flickered so quickly until they settled on one defining emotion, admiration. I didn't understand but he kept his glance at me and a gentle but very genuine smile spread over his lips. This turned into his famous crooked grin, which spread all the way up to his eyes. He looked adorable and his presence made me want to smile.

"Bella, beautiful beautiful Bella. I don't know what I was ever doing with you! I mean look at you, through everything that you have been through you still stand tall and undefeated. You are still gorgeous and irresistible, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Yes you have aged but if anything you have only grown more beautiful. What were you ever doing loving a monster like me? You may think that it never made sense for me to love you but in reality I was the one who never deserved your love. I have made you doubt yourself and the way that I feel about you. But honestly and genuinely I love you more now than I have loved anything. You are my world Bella, and even in absence you have been the only person that I have thought of through ever second and every day of my sorry existence after I left you." His eyes never left mine. They were boring into my soul now. "Though I can't tell you how much I love you, I can show you!" Before I could comprehend what was happening his lips crashed onto mine. They were cold and different but oh so familiar. I wanted to wake up now. I wanted to be back in the bed upstairs before any of this got more out of hand and I would regret waking up in the morning. But the sensations didn't stop. I began kissing him back. My heart was bleeding as I gave all my passion into this one kiss. My hands became woven into his hair as his arms rapped themselves along his lower back. It was in his embrace that I realised that this was a lover's kiss. He still loved me.

I broke away at that moment. One because I needed to breath and two because I had just had the biggest epiphany of my life. Edward loved me. Edward needed me as much as I needed him. Edward had suffered as I had through our separation. Edward was my soul mate. Edward was forever mine. My smile now began to mirror the smile that I had just seen from Edward. I looked into his eyes once more and could now only see love. Forever. But I didn't have forever; I had probably only a few more days. I was wanted dead. If I were to die with Edward believing that I loved him it would destroy him more. How could I ever do that to him? He noticed my change in mood.

"What is it Bella? Did I do something wrong?" The pain on his face was undeniable and was heavily covered by the confusion knitted in his eyebrows. I had to hurt him now, just like he had done to me all those years ago. But this time it was to save him, to save him from the pain that he would feel when I died.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Edward. We're not the same, I'm not the same. I don't think I feel the same way for you as I used to." I couldn't look at him as I said the words. I knew his face would crack my resolves. God this must have been how he felt all those years ago. Except I wouldn't get a second chance to make it right because I would be dead. "I'm sorry I think it best that I leave now." I got up out of his embrace but he rose with me and again pulled me round to face him.

"That's not true Bella; you showed me how you felt about me in that kiss. You can't tell me that you don't love me." He was right, I couldn't. But I could tell him something that my mother had once told my father all those years ago when she had left him.

"I don't think love is enough for us anymore." I dared to look up and I could see the devastation written across his face. What had I done? I couldn't stay any longer and began to leave.

"Bella, please stay." He was begging now and it broke my heart. But I had to leave. My cheeks were now covered in tears. I ran back to the bedroom I had come from and wrapped myself in the covers despite the baking heat. I let myself cry then. When I was finally done crying I let my resolve slip. I felt the barriers come down around me. I felt alone and scared and vulnerable. I was in a place where I had never ever been before. That was when I felt someone get under the sheets with me and wrap their cold arms around my waist. I was immediately back on edge. I knew it was Edward, I could tell from his scent.

"Bella, you're not going to die. I would never let that happen to you, never. We will protect you; you don't have to lie to me. If we really only had such a little time left together then why spend it lying to one another. Even if I thought you didn't love me I would have still have tried to end my own life after you died." How did he know all this? Was he just guessing? I should bluff my way out of this one! "And don't try lying to me Bella. I know you too well, you are a terrible liar!" I felt his smile on my back then, it tickled.

"Then how did you know?"

"You told me!" Okay confused now. I turned to face him but stayed tightly in his arms. My expression amused him. "I believed you downstairs. You are a good liar now Bella, I guess that's something you have picked up over our years apart. I couldn't stay away though, I thought I would try and make you love me. I got to your door and that's when I heard you!"

"You heard me? But I wasn't saying anything!" Maybe be had lost it?

"I heard your mind Bella!" He said it with a smile that showed complete pride.

"Wait you can read my mind now? Since when?" Had he been leading me on the whole evening? "Can you hear what I'm thinking now?" He laughed.

"No don't worry you still have your privacy. I only heard you for a few minutes. When you broke down in here after you left me, it's like a shield came down around you and you let me in. I saw your emotions through everything tonight and everything you felt for me. And it was beautiful. You don't think like other people Bella, you are so selfless. It only makes me love you more. When I disturbed you though your mental shield came right back up." Well this was new. He could only hear me when I had completely given up. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered now was that there was no hiding from him. He knew how I felt.

"It didn't scare you, seeing how hopeless I am without you, seeing how much I love you?" He laughed again and hugged me closer.

"That's how much I love you." He leant in and kissed me then, only briefly, before continuing. "I felt your fears though as well. You fear for how much time we have left together. You fear the pain it will cause me if we were separated so soon. I can change that Bella; I can change you if that is what you truly want." He was serious. It took me a minute to understand, then I realised that he had just offered to change me, into a vampire. He would sacrifice his beliefs to make me happy.

"That's not want I want Edward. Not now anyway. It would be wrong, turning me now, out of fear of death. But that's what I want eventually Edward. I mean to be with you, forever, and if that is what it takes." He nodded, happy with my answer for now and quickly changing the subject. Though I knew it was one that would come up again very soon.

"You need some sleep; it has been an emotional day for you." He leant in and kissed my forehead before I snuggled into his chest. A perfect fit just like before.

"Oh Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you" The words felt so natural coming out of my mouth. I couldn't believe I had lasted this long without saying them.

"As I love you Bella, always."

**Okay this chapter took me a lot longer to write than I had expected. I hope you like it. Tell me if you don't. I agree with the reviews my story was lacking the romance it was supposed to have, that is why I gave this part of my story a chapter of its own! I have some action planned for next chapter with a bit more romance, I hope :S. I now respect all those writers with really long chapters, it must take them ages to write! Thank you for all of the reviews, they mean so much to me and keep me writing!! Jasper will be back next chapter!!! **


	5. Chapter 5 The End of the road

I awoke the next morning with incredibly tired eyes, probably from all of the crying I had been doing the night before. I imagined that I would look like a hideous, blotchy monster. Was last night a dream? I suddenly realised that there were no cold arms surrounding me. That was weird, explains why I am so hot. I glanced at the water cup beside my bed to find that it was empty and whipped the sheets off the top of me and trudged downstairs. I rounded the corner into the kitchen to find a glass waiting for me on the counter. Good old Alice I smiled to myself. That was when I felt a pair of cold hands work their way around my waist. A stone body pressed its way up my back until I felt Edwards face leaning on my shoulder. I leant into his embrace.

"What are you doing up?" The sound waves of his voice vibrated against my skin. "I was hoping to be back in bed with you before you woke."

"Ah well I got thirsty, see it doesn't only happen to you!" As I was speaking he slowly kissed up and down the side of my neck. "What were you doing that tore you away from watching me sleep then? I hope it was important." When I got no reply from him I turned to face him. He had tensed and his eyes were full off concern. "What is it Edward? Where is Jasper? Has he found something out?" Edward averted my gaze and continued kissing the skin on my shoulder. "Edward don't lie to me." His head sprang up then, intense eyes bored into mine.

"I wouldn't lie to you Bella. It's just well we have only been together for such a little time, couldn't we try and make the moment last a little longer, you know before everything is back to business." He was pleading with me but it didn't work this time.

"Not when getting straight down to business could buy us more time together in the long run." With that I spread the distance between us apart so that he was only holding me by my arms now. "Now should I ask you again or just go straight to Jasper?" He sighed, then turned to hold me from behind and slowly nudged me towards what looked like a study at the back of the house. As we opened the door and entered Jasper and Carlisle were looking over some documents on the table. "Morning Jasper; Carlisle." I smiled at both. Edward returned to standing behind my back with his arms around me. It was comforting.

"Good morning Bella!" Carlisle greeted me. "And may I just add how happy I am to see that you and Edward have sorted out your differences. No question about it Bella but once this mess is over you are as welcome as ever to reside with us indefinitely." Edward's grasp on me tightened slightly.

"Yes Bella I hope you slept well and weren't kept up by any distractions," Jasper smiled at me but then his voice turned serious, "we have a lot of work to get through today."

"Okay so tell me what you have found out Jasper."

"Last night I went back into LA and picked up Carlson's scent undetected. He was heading towards a valley on the outskirts of the city, a dead place no one ever goes there. He was going to meet this client of his, the one we need to learn the identity of. Well that was when I smelt it. His client is a vampire. I had to leave then to avoid detection." Jasper looked annoyed by the fact that he didn't solve the mystery last night.

"A vampire, but why would Carlson work with a vampire he despises your kind?" It didn't make sense. The clues didn't add up. This client wanted me out of the way, yet what vampire would ever want evidence of a vampire attack?

"I know, it doesn't make sense, which is why I believe that this really has nothing to do with you at all," Jasper looked me in the eye as I said this. Okay now he had lost me?

"Explain please Jasper, if this has nothing to do with me then why is my father facing the death penalty right now?" Anger was burning in my veins. Just then a rock was hearled through the window of the study, bathing the room in a bright light. Edward towered over me protecting me from the shards of glass that were flying everywhere. Jasper rushed towards the window to get a look at whoever had thrown it, but there was no one in sight. Everyone was now in the room, and even Edward had gone to glance out of the window. My eyes were glued on the object which had been flung through it.

"Vampire," Edward growled, before turning his attention back to me, "Bella what are you looking at?"

In my hand was a piece of paper which had been addressed to me. It had been flung through the window attached to the rock. The writing was in elegant scrawl similar to that of Edward's. A vampire's handwriting. Edward was now on the floor with me trying to see what I was looking at.

"It's for me." I sounded dazed.

"What does it say?" Jasper questioned. I looked up towards 7 sets of curious eyes.

"It says I can come now, quietly, or they will take me by force." Okay so how in hell did Jasper get the idea that this has nothing to do with me? It seems that it has everything to do with me.

"Right let's get her out of here. They can't be far away. We should split up, try and make a distraction for them; it should get them off of our tail for a while." Edward was calculating in his head every possible solution to the mess we were in.

"And then what Edward, once they have us on the run then we are the weak ones, they will always be following us," Jasper countered, "here we have a base, allies and resources. If we leave now in a mad rush we are only going to make our situation worse."

"But they are going to come for Bella if we just stay here," Edward snarled, slightly crouching down now.

"Calm my brother. Let me finish what I started earlier. I believe that they are not after Bella. They are after us. We are the primary target. Everything they have done has led back to our family and now they are looking for a way in. They hoped that by blackmailing Bella she would turn in information on us. Now I believe that they want to use her as some kind of ransom. They see how much we care for her, if they have her then they know we will do anything to get her back. Everything that has been done to Bella over the last three years has been because she knows us. Giving her a job, keeping her in arms reach. I don't believe they want you dead Bella, I think they intended to kidnap you. But I still don't understand the interest in your scar."

Okay so what if Jasper was right? What would happen to Charlie now? Would they still go after him? He was only in trouble if they decided to press charges right? All we had to do is keep me out of their clutches so that they had no blackmailing rights. Great I had now officially become a burden to them.

"Okay, Jasper I take it you have a plan then?" Edward had composed himself.

"We split up and reconvene at a new location. We can't stay here as they have found us, but we can't run off aimlessly. I suggest that we split into two sets of four. Rosalie you are going to wear Bella's clothes and take on her scent just like before. You are going to get into a car with Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and you will drive up to Denali to gain the help of our cousins. Edward, Alice and I will escort Bella down to Chicago and back round in a loop. We will reconvene here in LA again in 3 days. I suggest we arrange a meeting point later at hand. This will buy us some time. If they follow Bella then I believe they will think we are up to something and won't strike just yet."

This was crazy, we couldn't out run Carlson, but it was our only plan. With none more said we were loaded up into two cars. Emmett's car left first. We left about an hour after them and took the same route for as long as possible before we headed south and they continued north. Alice informed us that they had taken the bait and had followed Rosalie up north. By the time they realised that I wasn't in the car our scent had been lost. This bought us some time. We continued down to Chicago though.

I was sitting in the back with Edward. Alice was in the front with Jasper and they were discussing something in hushed voices. I was looking out of the window, a million miles away. I was only holding Edward's hand; I was too lost in my own thoughts to take notice of him. Who could be after the Cullen's but also maybe have some interest in me? The only thing that linked my scar to the Cullen's was James. James was dead though. As was Victoria and as was Laurent. And who would scare Carlson enough that he would work for a vampire? I felt myself slipping then, I had lost all energy, the same feeling that I had felt when I had collapsed on my bed the night before.

"What was that Bella?" Edward asked curiously. I snapped back into existence.

"I didn't say anything Edward." I didn't even look at him.

"No but you were thinking something, I heard you for a moment then, you were thinking about James." This made me look back at him. I still couldn't get a grip on the idea that Edward was now allowed little sneak peeks into my mind whenever I let my guard down. "James is a connection. It all makes sense now."

"What Edward?" Jasper asked from the front seat.

"James was the key to all this. We have been looking at it the wrong way. Thinking that Carlson has been the one after us but it wasn't. Sure he hates vampires but at the end of the day Carlson only looks out for Carlson. He wouldn't attempt to take us on unless he had no choice. A vampire, or should I say a coven of very strong vampires would be the only way to get Carlson scared. A coven that couldn't even be taken down by his wolf friends at La Push."

"But who would be strong enough to survive a wolf attack such as that?"

"The Volturi!" We all looked at Edward then. He had to be joking. I had heard about the Volturi, not only had Edward mentioned them to me before but Carlson had spoken of them on occasion. "James was special remember. He was a gifted tracker. The volturi gather together gifted individuals. What if James was seen as having potential? We killing him could be seen as us going against the volturi, staging a counter attack. In discovering Bella and the bite on her arm they linked it back to us. The volturi are always dying for a chance to take us on." Despite the serveirness of the situation Edward seemed relaxed in the knowledge that he now knew the attacker. But this was an enemy that we had no chance of defeating.

"The Volturi?" Jasper let the phrase role around on his tongue for a while. "If they wanted us dead they would have killed us by now. That suggests that only one or two of them are here in LA."

"Yes, I believe they must have noticed something. The volturi are interested in special vampires." Edward fell silent for a moment then. Whatever he had just worked out wasn't good. "We fell for their trap. We are all here. We are all special." Jasper screeched on the breaks then and I flew out of my seat, only to be caught by Edward's arms.

"They're here," Jasper said. Out on the roadside I could make out the silhouettes of 3 robed figures. Edward turned to me and I could read urgency in his eyes.

"Bella, no matter what happens out there I want you to know this, I love you. You are my world. I would never take back a minute of the time that I have spent with you and I only regret that I ruined it for us. This might be the end for me..."

"What Edward, don't say that!" I exclaimed.

"Let me finish Bella. I can go nowhere but hell after this life but you Bella you can live on. And you must Bella, because your life is what keeps me living. I promise to try with all my heart to keep us together." He leant in and kissed me then. A kiss filled with urgency and regret. All the spoken emotions that were better portrayed in a kiss. I lost my resolve to argue with him then. This must be bad I guessed. I silently nodded and then he held me hand. We looked around the car and all four of us stared at one another.

"Right, let's face this."

**Okay didn't like this chap too much, I got confused reading it back but its the boring bit inbetween the two good parts of my story. I don't want to give away what happens next so I will keep this short. Thank you so much for all of my reviews!! As I have said they keep me going!!! Promise to update soon!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Deals with the devil

I let Edward and Jasper get out of the car first, I stayed behind. I needed a human moment, even though it seemed I hadn't had one of them ever since I met Edward for the first time. My life had been out of the ordinary. I know that whatever these people or vampires wanted, if it involved me in any way then he would never let it happen. Jasper said they were after vampires with potential, so that would include Alice, Jasper and Edward. I had to keep them all safe at any cost possible. If they were out to avenge the murder of James, then I should be punished for it. I just had to think of a way to help without Edward trying to protect me. I decided then that I would leave the car. The night air was chilly but not as chilly as the coldness I could feel coming from the three robed figures.

As I stepped further into view I could hear one of them snarl at me. This made me put my game face on. See if this had happened 3 years ago then I would have been the Bella that would have hidden in Edward's embrace and let him do all the talking but in the three years of pain and suffering that I have endured I have learnt to talk for myself. I have dealt with the worst sort of clients that are spread Mr Carlson's way as seeing as I was so very close to getting what I really wanted in life, to be with Edward forever, I was full of determination to stop these vampires.

As I joined the line which Edward, Alice and Jasper had formed I shocked Edward by not standing next to him or taking his hand in anyway. It pained me to see the expression of hurt on his face but I had to remember that if you can stand upright by yourself then you appear as a bigger threat. I glanced at Edward with a cold gaze which was now a permanent fixture on my face until this was over. I then turned towards the robed figures.

"Well, well what do we have here? A human child is that it? Carlson is this the girl you warned us of? The one with the bite on her arm?" the middle figure spoke, he appeared to be the leader. Since he had addressed Carlson I assumed that he was the figure to the left of him, the right build and size. That would mean that the third, who was a vampire, was a member of the so called "guard". The vampire that had thrown a rock into our window to scare us. Before Carlson could answer I spoke for myself.

"Yes I believe I am. My name is Isabella Swan. And who might you be?" My voice was unfaltered. I could see Edward glance at me from the corner of my eye; I couldn't afford to look though.

"Quite the character too I see. Carlson you were not wrong about this one. She is strong I can sense it. It's a pleasure Isabella. My name is Aro, I expect that you have heard about my family, originally from Voltura in Italy but I had to come here for business. I am rarely out of Italy it is such a shame. It would be nice to see the world once more." He extended his hand to shake mine and on any other occasion I would have done but I knew that these vampires were all special and I didn't know what a hand shake could lead to.

"May I ask first what your business is here in LA Mr Aro, and why you have been following us?" He looked at first with displeasure when I refused his hand shake but then chuckled.

"My dear, these are the matters of the undead, there is no need for your input, I am sure you will not live through the night!" Edward growled at this and began to crouch. I waved my arm at him to stop. At this point I was surprised that Jasper hadn't stepped in and taken control of the situation, he after all would be terribly afraid for Alice.

"Mr Aro I can assure you that I am clued up on what has been happening. If these are to be my last few hours then I would like to understand why so," I explained.

"Very well. You see you and your friends here killed a potential tracker of mine. Where one is gone another must be replaced. Seeing as none of your coven has the tracking expertise of James I will have to choose another gift to take with me back to Voltura." Okay this is probably one of the best case scenarios for use because it includes the least bloodshed.

"And how does this involve my death?"

"Well see my dear, you know of vampires. This is dangerous for us. You will be killed. Maybe not tonight though, seeing as I will remove one of your coven members the rest will undoubtedly be angry. To kill you in the same night would be poor judgement. I do not wish to start a fight." He spoke over the word "killing" as if it was an everyday occurrence for his people. Maybe it was. Maybe I was out of my depth here. Or maybe not, Aro wanted both of these things done, he only has 2 men here, it would be a fight taking one of the Cullen's and he knows it but what if I was dead? Would he leave then without taking one of them?

"What if I offer you a trade?" Aro's eyebrow rose." Do you really think that you will be able to take one of the Cullen's tonight?"

"Maybe not, but I can always return with more men if necessary."

"Then you will return a failure." Aro snarled and I smirked, I had him with this one. Edward turned to me then and I looked. He mouthed "what are you doing?" at me but I ignored him. Jasper stepped forward then and whispered in my ear.

"Don't do this Bella. We can find another way! Don't you realise that loosing you is the same as losing one of our family!" Jasper urged us. He could sense in my emotions what was happening. Or Alice had seen it in a vision. His words made Edward's head pop up and he appeared by my side instantly. Aro was out of hearing range but all the commotion intrigued him. Edward read Jasper's mind then.

"Bella I won't let you," Edward whispered sternly. I ignored him though and continued my conversation with Jasper.

"Jasper you must know that Aro will be after Alice. She has the most unique gift here. She will be the one who is lost. I can stop that from happening. I can save her." I was pleading with him.

"She doesn't need to be saved Bella." That got me angry, it was always me who was in trouble wasn't it. I was the one who got herself into a situation that I couldn't get out of without them. Well not this time. I was going to get them out of this. Even though I had accepted that this wasn't my fault I would save them. I would save them because they had saved me. I would save them because they were my family and I loved them all dearly. Jasper read my emotions and my resolve. There was nothing more he could do, so he turned to Edward who was reading his mind. I had to act quickly before Edward stopped me.

"Aro could you please assist me in withholding my friend Edward here," I yelled. This startled Edward. He glanced back at Aro and then found himself being held still and away from me by Aro's henchman. He looked at me panicked. He was struggling but it was no use, this vampire was stronger than he was.

"Bella this is ridiculous. I am begging you don't!" Edward was muffled by the henchman putting a hand over Edward's mouth to stop the sound. Aro had given the command. He shot a warning glance at Jasper and Alice, telling them not to come any further forward.

"You have me intrigued human girl. What is it that you can possibly offer that would get this vampire coven so up in arms?" He was genuinely impressed by what I had done, sending Edward out of control like that. It must seem a ridiculous concept a vampire begging a human for something.

"You wouldn't go back a failure if you completed one of your two jobs. Since you won't be able to obtain a Cullen, I offer you your second choice. You can kill me." He laughed hard at this one; his chuckle was deafening and sent sound booms all around us.

"You really are remarkable. I could kill you whether you gave me permission or not. What kind of a deal is this?" He was amused, but he wouldn't be for very long.

"Aro, you have witnessed firsthand this Coven's reaction to just the idea of this. Wouldn't you think they would kick up an even stronger fight if you decided to kill me against my wishes? The same kind of fight you would face if you came to take one of them? I cannot offer you a gifted vampire but I can assure you that if I chose to give my life, they would not intervene." Edward's face which had been relaxed a second ago from Aro's initial reaction was now covered in panic. This meant that Aro was considering my request. Score!

"And what do you want from this Isabella?" Aro was curious.

"That you leave this Coven alone and that the score is settled. You don't return for any of them over this. I was the reason for James death; my death would equal the balance." He stared into my eyes then. Probably wondering if I would actually go through with this. He mulled over the idea for a bit.

"Very well, but I would like a hand shake to seal the deal and your death." He extended his hand them. Before any protests could come out I shook it. He grasped strongly onto my hand then. His face turned to utter shock. He tried holding my hand again. He turned to his henchman.

"Claudio try your power on Isabella," he commanded. I was confused. I turned to Claudio; he had dropped Edward and was staring intently at me. He also looked confused and turned towards Aro. Edward came to my side then and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me very closely towards his chest and then whispered furiously into my ear.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, pull a trick like that again." He then whipped his head back round to face Aro as if he had called his name.

"The deal is off," Edward pronounced.

"What, no it's not, don't listen to him," I called back to Aro. Edward again pulled me closer to him. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he wasn't allowing it.

"No, Edward is right Isabella, I decline your offer," Aro finally spoke. What was going on? I had almost had it then. "But I am prepared to make a new deal with Edward here." He smiled wickedly at him. Alice and Jasper were then suddenly at our sides. We had formed a defensive square.

"It's such a waste to kill such talent. I see now why you are so drawn to this female, she is special isn't she. I offer you this; I will not remove anyone from your coven and will leave you in peace, on the grounds that you ensure Isabella is to become a vampire." Aro eyes glistened at the words. This was unexpected. What would Edward do? I knew he would never sell me off, even if it was my choice. But it would save him. There was no way that I could tell him how much I wanted to spend eternity with him. That I willing. That I loved him and he was my whole world. Then it clicked, I could. I relaxed, and tried to lower my shield from around myself. I concentrated on the feeling that I had experienced each other time it had happened. Just letting go of everything. It was hard especially in the situation that we were in. I breathed out and felt as if something was washing over me. Though I was meant to be relaxed it was very exhausting and I knew I couldn't keep it up for long. Edward immediately straightened so I knew he had access. This was my chance; I showed him everything that I couldn't tell him.

Our moments together in the past, how it had felt to be close to him. Our first kiss and our first night together lying in his arms. The fact that whenever I saw him he made me smile. The rush his presence gave me. Most importantly I showed him the pain I had felt when he had left, not to hurt him, but to show him how I couldn't live without him. He cringed but then I showed him how I had felt when I had seen him again after 3 years. How my life had light again. What our kiss was like. I showed him how I wanted to be with him forever. I knew he had to understand then. I was going to become a vampire someday, and this deal was the only way to keep his family together. Why they wanted me a vampire I did not know, but I guesses my shield was protecting me from their powers as well. He looked down to me now and we shared a gaze. His topaz eyes looked like they could have tears in them. He was so angelic in that moment. He then turned to Aro.

"I will agree to your terms Aro on one condition, that the transformation isn't immediate. I wish to be married to Bella while she is still human. You have my word that she will be changed in the near future but when the time is right for the both of us." Aro chewed on the words for a few seconds then looked towards me and towards Edward.

"Very well Edward, those terms are not unreasonable. I hope however that as I am being open with this that you will also agree to one more thing for me. That you and Isabella will consider joining the Volturi upon her ascension to our world, only in a couple of decades time when Bella is no longer a new born."

"Deal." And with that Edward let me out of his embrace and went over to shake Aro's hand. Aro seemed happy with this and he and Edward then split apart again.

"Send my regards to Carlisle and tell him I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. You should also be aware that I will check that Isabella is changed." Edward nodded and the robed figures all turned to leave and got into a black car on the road side. It was over. I can breathe again now. Edward walked back up to us and looked straight at me with glaring eyes.

"Everyone is the car now," he stated, anger was ripe in his voice. Okay this was strange, maybe Edward didn't like the solution of him having to spend eternity with me. I had only thought about myself in this. Edward got into the front to drive so Alice sat in the back with me. The privacy visor came up. I guess Edward was furious.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said, "he just needs to calm down, and you put him through a lot tonight." I didn't quite understand, things had worked out well in my opinion. We were all alive and the Volturi wouldn't be coming back. I was lost in my thoughts for the entire journey back to LA. Did I even remember correctly when I thought I heard Edward saying that he intended to marry me? The journey was quicker with Edward driving. When we pulled up the drive everyone rushed inside except for me and Alice. I left the car with caution. As I entered the house and headed for my room Alice grabbed my arm.

"He is waiting for you in the study."

I looked from her face to the study. I was so tired, removing my mental shield had used up most of my energy. I knew I wouldn't sleep well without getting this over with though so I made my way towards the door to the room I knew Edward was in. The door opened with a creek and Edward was in there standing by the window waiting for me. He looked towards me and I could see his eyes were full of hurt, or pain, I couldn't quite tell.

"I don't know where to begin with you Bella."

**Hope you like it!!! Next chapter an Edward and Bella chat!!! Please review. I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope it is better that the last one. And thank you sooo much for your feed back!!!! :D:D:D**


	7. Chapter 7 Deep down

"I don't know where to begin with you Bella." His voice didn't reflect the emotions that were playing across his face. His tone was almost humorous but deadly serious. Yet his eyes were filled with pain and what looked like self loathing. His constant gaze was disconcerting. I shuffled nervously on the spot, searching for an answer that he would want to hear but my mind could come to no conclusion. He loved me, this fact I was certain on, however love makes you do crazy things. He had left me for love 3 years ago, for protection, to keep me safe and in a way I had moved on. I had a life now; I did have a job, new friends, a new city and a new way of living. Being back with the Cullen's made me remember a stage in my life where I would have all too willing ling thrown my human life away to be with Edward forever. To live away from the real world and to live in the world of dreams and fantasies. I only thought that being a part of their life would be dangerous for me, but it became dangerous for everyone I cared about. Just knowing them could have taken Charlie away from me; being with the Cullen's would put Charlie in danger forever.

"When I saw you today Bella, saw what you were going to do..."

"No Edward I need to explain," I interrupted him with force. He wasn't going to decide my future for me, not this time. "What you saw out there, _who_ you saw out there was the person that you made me into. I know not deliberately but my new life has made me into this." I pointed at myself. He looked confused.

"New life? Bella out there was the person that Carlson made you into, you have been living in his world for too long!" Edward spoke the words with a hint of disgust which made my blood boil deep down inside of me.

"_His_ life, Edward his life and your life are one of the same. I'm sorry to break it to you but sneaking around and dodgy dealings play a major part in the Cullen family, take Jasper for example. Carlson and I, we did good. When I worked for him on the business that wasn't to do with vampires and werewolves he genuinely wanted to help people." My words shocked me but I couldn't stop them now, I could feel a realisation dawning on me.

"Bella he nearly had your father killed. What kind of a good man arranges an innocent man's death?"

"A man with no other choice, a man who is being pressurised by vampires that would easily kill him if he refused. He had no free will. You know right now I feel so naive having blamed this whole mess on myself, thinking that this only started a few months ago and that it will be over now. It's never going to be over!" His face dawned with the realisation of my words. "There is no way back now for me or for _my_ family. Do you know how scary that is? That in the 10 minutes we were out there I sealed the fate of all my friends and Charlie." I had lost myself in my random thoughts. All these factors I had never considered before. If I had been changed 3 years ago there would have only been Charlie and Renee to think about. A seemingly easy cover up story. Now there was a huge list of people that I would know would notice my disappearance.

"You're saying that this isn't what you want? Bella I read your mind, out there in the road, I saw your emotions and they told me that you wanted to be with me for eternity. Emotions like those don't change in the space of five minutes." Edward was radiating hurt. He knew I couldn't change my feelings that quickly but I knew that I was making him doubt slightly how I truly felt about him. Of course I wanted him desperately. I wasn't whole without him with me but my family wasn't whole without me in it. Sure the Cullen's were family but they had showed that they could cope with my absence.

"What happened out there Edward? Why did you change like that?" I enquired and I wanted the whole picture.

"Why did I react the way I did? Why was I upset that the woman who I love more than life itself who I had just got back was about to sacrifice herself so that I would be alone again?" He was seething with anger now. "You tell me Bella what exactly went through your mind out there when you told them that they could kill you instead of take one of us. You took centre stage and you knew exactly what you were going to do before you got out of the car. Save us at any cost, I read it in your mind and I know all too well that the cost is always on you. I know that for you to be with me it is you who is losing everything and me only gaining something. I know the pain it will cause your family and yourself. But I am selfish Bella and I won't lose you, not again, not unless you tell me to go."

There was silence then. I now had a choice, I could stay with Edward and be changed and live the life that I have always dreamed of, or I can leave and return to normality and live until the Volturi came in search of me. Or would the Cullen's change me anyway? Could I let myself cause Edward more self turmoil by staying? I knew how terrible he felt now. I needed time.

"I think I need a human moment Edward," my voice was hollow and portrayed all of my emotions, despair, sorrow and guilt. "I'm going to return to my house, I guess if you need me you know where I am." I ran from the room then and straight out of the front door. I let the tears stream down my face as I got in my car which was still parked in their driveway. I drove full speed back to my house, walked in, slammed the door behind me and then collapsed on the floor crying.

I was so very confused at the situation I had landed myself in but being older now I knew that I couldn't just make major life changing decisions to quickly. I love Edward, I love him so much and now I can imagine life without him. It seems empty and a shadow of an existence but it is normal and it is right in many ways. I am living that life now here in my home. As I glance around I notice that the answer phone is flashing a red five at me, better check my messages. I press the button and the first message plays.

"Bella darling, its mum, where have you been hiding yourself! I know you never bring yourself to check your messages but after four calls and you not picking up I had to leave one. Charlie told me about the job! You quit three months ago and didn't think to tell me? What was the reason I thought you liked working there? Call me back love you!" Her voice sounded the same as ever. I wondered how life was for her and Phil, how different their romance was to mine and Edward's. The next message then began to play.

"Guess who? Bella its Leanne you know the girl who you used to work with everyday? Ever since you left I hardly hear from you let alone see you! I get it though you've probably gone travelling or something! You know Mr Carlson he always asks how you are and if I've heard from you. I think he likes you and even if it's only for the money..." I cut her off there and clicked next. Leanne was similar to Jessica, only Leanne actually cared about people under the surface. She had been a solid shoulder for me to cry on over the years. The next message played.

"Bella its Charlie, look I heard from your mother you weren't picking up so I thought I might give you a bell. Call me back yeah, just so I know you're alright." I could tell the feeling was there and that he truly cared and somehow it made the pain I was feeling worse. Message 4.

"Miss Swan, its Carlson. I am so very sorry Bella for everything that has happened between us in the years of knowing you. I have lied to you and kept you in certain danger and know you are going to pay for it by beinging changed into one of them. I would never wish that life on anyone but I understand now why you did it, protecting them, they are your family and that's the one thing I have never experienced. Don't let it slip; there are ways to protect those who get left behind. I owe you my life because if you hadn't have sorted the situation I would have been killed. You also got Mr Aro off my client list. If you ever need my service, whether in this life or the next, don't be afraid to call me. Take care Bella." I knew that he was a good man; deep down somewhere I still believed in the man that had saved me from my life in Forks after Edward had left me. The fact that he was prepared to help me as a vampire, that was new. I guess he knew that I wouldn't make the decision to stay human if it meant the Volturi tracking me down later in my life. But how could he help me? What were his ways? Message 5 began to play.

"I guess you haven't made it home yet, or you're just not picking up my calls which I wouldn't put past you. After what happened tonight, the way I reacted was out of order. You had just offered to give up _so_ much for our family and then I went and behaved like that! I'm sorry Bella, I just always act the wrong way when it comes to you. I thought that leaving would protect you but it didn't, I thought that you would be happy without me and I guess you must have been, deep down. I was just so happy to see you again and though you haven't found someone else, you have found some form of happiness in a new life. I didn't think of that, I've noticed the change in you Bella but I guess I didn't want to admit to myself that you had another life now. Please, I need to talk to you! Don't give up on me yet." His voice at the end was pleading. Oh I wanted so badly for him to be here now so that I could sort out this situation but I didn't know how to. I had only been back with Edward for a few days but it felt like we had never been apart, until I remember. I went upstairs then and got changed into some of my casual clothes, jeans and a knitted beige jumper which actually made me look surprisingly attractive. I tied my hair back into a loose ponytail. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I went downstairs and opened it slowly and cautiously.

Edward was standing there soaking wet. I guess I hadn't noticed the rain coming down outside when I had sped home in the state that I was in. He was dressed impeccably though and still looked like my own personal Greek statue.

"Edward get inside you soaking. How long have you been out there?" I ushered him in and shut the door behind him. He stood there for a minutes observing the house before turning back to me. He stared for a moment looking me up and down and then back to the house again. When he looked back for a second time I gave him a look encouraging him to answer my question.

"Um well, I phoned," he was very nervous, I couldn't remember him being this nervous before, "and you didn't answer. I got a bit a paranoid and thought you were avoiding me so I ran from my house and found your car and followed it to where you live. Then I waited outside for you to phone after you got my message or something. I got impatient and then knocked on your door." Well at least he was an honest stalker. He was looking at my expression now trying to figure out my emotions. He always got them wrong though.

"You're soaking Edward, I'll go see if I can find you some clothes or something upstairs to change into," I dodged past him and headed towards the stairs.

"Bella I don't care about the clothes, I just want to talk to you!" He was serious and I didn't want to part from him either but he was dripping all over my very expensive carpet. I had helped one of Carlson's clients once who was a carpet maker and had given me an expensive rare carpet as a gift. I had rich friends these days.

"You might not care Edward but I care about the fact you are dripping all over a very expensive gift," I gave him a mock glare and then smiled, he smiled back, "now follow me upstairs and I will sort you out!" He followed me happily now; he sensed the change in atmosphere from back at the house. I felt more comfortable at home. I was secure in this life. He followed me up the stairs and along a corridor. My house had 4 bedrooms, my room, 2 guest bedrooms and a nursery. Edward paused when we got to the nursery. The room was decorated for a boy of about 2-3 years of age. He looked back at me puzzled, but not upset.

"You don't..." he trailed off. I laughed slightly.

"No, this is Aaron's room. I had a friend at work, Claire; she got pregnant to young with a senior board member's baby. They were in love but he would never leave his wife for her. He said he would support her whatever decision she decided to make. She was going to keep the baby and then he would visit them at weekends or whatever. She died in childbirth. He was really upset but couldn't take in the baby without his wife finding out. Claire's mother back in Australia wanted custody anyway. Aaron stays with me though whenever he flies over from Australia to see his father. I'm like his aunt. He lives here about 6 months of every year, for the past two years. I haven't had him over in a while though because of what started 3 months ago." I looked up at his face to see his reaction. He was staring at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Claire was like a sister to me when she was alive. She would have wanted the father in Aaron's life. She asked me before the birth that if anything happened to her she wanted me to take the baby but I told her that wouldn't be possible. She said I would be a good influence on Aaron. This is why it's so hard for me, to make the decision to join you so quickly." His eyes then reflected the sorrow that I felt.

"Because I can't give you a child?" Though it was a question it sounded more like a statement.

No! No, Edward you can give me everything that I have ever wanted and more! I don't want children; I care for Aaron because he is family to me! If Aaron is the closest thing I ever have to a child then that is all I need. Edward, I can't stand never seeing him again and if I become one of you then I won't be able to see him for a long time. He is so young, he could easily forget about me." My eyes started to water as I experienced the pain of thinking about never seeing Aaron again. I quickly changed the subject before Edward could interrupt again.

"Now where was I with getting you some dry clothes?" I held his hand then and dragged him away from Aaron's room and into my bedroom. I sat him down on the bed and then went over to a wardrobe in the far corner. I found some loose sweat pants and a t-shirt an old boyfriend had left behind a while ago. I gave them to him and he gave me a quizzical look.

"Do I really have to wear these?" He was amused now, trying to wind me up.

"Yes!" I said sternly, "look you have already made my bed wet!" I ushered him into the ensuite bathroom. He complied with only slight resistance.

"At least I know I have better dress sense than your previous boyfriends," he yelled from the bathroom. I laughed then and sat on my bed. He was out within seconds but he only had the sweat pants on, his chest was bare. I stared for a moment to long and my favourite crooked smile spread across his face. He chuckled and I looked back at his face embarrassed. My cheeks were red.

"It didn't fit, way to baggy!"He exclaimed. We both laughed together. He put it down on the side before coming over towards the bed. "May I?" he asked. I nodded and he sat down next to me.

"So this is your house?" He was looking around. "And this is your bedroom?" I was nodding wondering what the hell was going to actually end up happening tonight. "Bella, can I just say one thing, you look beautiful. When I saw you downstairs, if I had a heart still it would have been beating in overtime." I laughed lightly at his words and he smiled at me in amazement.

"What are you thinking Bella, really? Here at your home I see you, but at my house earlier I saw a different Bella." He finished there and waited for my response.

"I'm thinking that you look so gorgeous tonight and that all I want is to be near you forever. I'm thinking that I can't bear loosing you again! I'm thinking that I can't live without you! I am also thinking that I can't lose this." I motioned to the room around us. Edward looked thoughtfully at me.

"Bella I wouldn't want you to lose this, I don't want to change you. I see now why you are so scared but I will make a promise to you now that if you accept my proposal I will spend the rest of my life trying to give you what you want. No giving you what you want. I know now that you're not afraid of losing this house or moving away from here, you're afraid of losing your family and your friends. That would be a reason not to change, but then when I saw your mind today I saw that you wanted to be like me. I don't know why however I will make a deal with you. If you accept my proposal I will change you personally and will ensure that whatever you want to keep from this life will be a part of your next life. Don't ask me how Bella but I _will_ find a way!" I looked into his eyes, they were deadly serious. I didn't want to question him; he had just offered me everything that I ever wanted.

"What is the proposal?" He smiled lightly then and almost laughed. He thought I was joking but then he saw that I wasn't. He got up and went into the bathroom and got something out of his jean pocket. It was a box. I was confused. He then came round and kneeled down in front of me, on one knee. I kept thinking that something should be clicking here.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He opened the box then to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Having seen my fair share of designer jewellery I knew that this was old, and looked like it was from the same year that he was or before. It was an old family heirloom I guessed. Marry him? My heart stopped beating. Marriage? I didn't do marriage. What he offered me though in return. He knew my feelings on marriage and he had worked this out to get me to accept. He would change me and ensure I kept my life.

"Yes!" I gasped. His face became radiant. He was next to me in a flash and held my hand in his. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. I looked at my hand and then back up to him. He was so happy; I could see it in his eyes.

"How long have you waited for that to be on my finger? I asked humorously.

"Way to long!" His voice was light but I could read the serious message behind it. It had been way to long. We had been apart way to long. Even though he couldn't age I thought that he looked slightly older. I observed him, the need for him burning deep inside of me. I leaned forward then and pressed our lips together. He paused for a moment, and then responded with the same amount of need and urgency that I had. Within seconds our arms were wrapped up in each others, entwined round each other waists and in each other's hair. I leant back pulling him with me. My head fell onto the soft pillows of the bed. Our kiss grew deeper and my hands started searching his back. His body was so close to mine now yet not close enough to satisfy the need inside of me.

He let me breathe for a moment and began a trail of kisses going down my neck. His hands were on my waist and they started raising the hem of my top. He then kissed the newly exposed skin. I groaned and pushed my lower body up towards his. He moaned then and kissed my lips again quickly but then pulled away. He began to get up but I stopped him. He looked me in the eye.

"Bella you know that we can't so this," he sounded desperate, like it was killing him to say it. I disagreed and began to kiss his neck and again pulled his lower body closer to mine. He growled then. "Bella I could kill you! We have..." I kissed his jaw line, "..to stop this." I kissed his lips again then but he wasn't responding fully yet.

"Edward I trust you, I know that you won't hurt me." My hands rubbed up and down his sides. My legs began to tangle themselves around his waist. He pulled my face up and looked me in the eyes once more. He didn't seem to like what he saw there. He knew now that he wasn't going to budge me on this. One more touch and I knew I had him. When my lips were close enough to his I leaned up and kissed him again, he returned the kiss immediately this time. We got more and more tangled together until I broke the kiss for air. He moved down my body and continued where he left off at the hem of my top.

"I love you Edward," I whispered. He stopped and then looked up at me, smiling.

"I love you too Bella."


	8. Chapter 8 The beginning of the end

I awoke the next morning with a thunderous headache, though I suddenly remembered where I was and what had just happened. I was wrapped up in my now dishevelled sheets with my legs and arms wrapped round the most gorgeous being on the planet. He was holding me close to his chest, where my head was lying on the crook between his shoulder and neck. I exhaled slowly; I was so happy right now I could have screamed at the top of my lungs!

"Good morning," Edward spoke. I was still for a moment. His voice didn't reflect the happiness of my thoughts. I turned and looked up, meeting his eyes straight away. They were full of anguish and pain. I couldn't understand, my only memories of the night before were perfect. How quickly the mood can change to sour, he obviously regretted our actions. I now felt uncomfortable and embarrassed; I was after all wearing nothing but a sheet and lying in the arms of a man who clearly regretted sleeping with me. He had proposed to me last night though hadn't he? Given that we have loved each other for over 3 years and promised to be together for eternity we were practically married already.

The only solution I could come up with in the heat of the moment was pretend that this never happened and hope that he wouldn't bring it up again. When I glanced back into his eyes I saw the confusion that had replaced his previous emotions. The throbbing in my head was getting worse.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Now wasn't the time for an argument to kick off.

"Nothing," I stated bluntly and then wrapped myself in the first layer of sheets on the bed and made an attempt to get up. He wouldn't let me out of his embrace though. As I tried again my headache suddenly became unbearable and I collapsed back down grasping my forehead in pain.

"What's the matter?" Edward was very concerned now and tried to remove my hand from my forehead. The pain was slowly dying away now to my relief. I also realised that he wasn't going to let me go anywhere fast.

"Like I said it's nothing Edward and I understand that you regret what happened last night." Though it wasn't my intention the last few words came out rather bitterly. He suddenly held my face between his hands with an expression that I would call "are you serious?" though I didn't quite understand his reaction.

"Bella are you serious?" _Bingo!_ "I don't regret any part of what happened between us last night. It was the best night of my existence! Being that close to you, our bodies so close together, and the noises you make. Being with you completely. I would never take back what happened between us last night. Did you not feel the same way? Have I lost your faith _so_ much that you still do not believe that you, Bella Swan, are the only thing that I live for?" My heart stopped beating as I saw the truth and depth in his eyes. I melted on the inside. Now happy memories of last night came flooding back into my mind.

"Of course I feel the same way Edward, it's just you looked so _torn_ when I looked into your eyes, I guess I read your emotions the wrong way. What was upsetting you?" He suddenly looked down and hid an expression from me, then looked up again.

"You don't remember?" He enquired in a shy voice.

"Remember what?" I was thoroughly confused. I gave myself the once over and couldn't see any sign of injuries. I checked myself in the reflection and nothing seemed off, except I did look paler than usual if it were possible. The only pain I could remember was the pain that was coming from my head when I woke up. What was that all about?

"After we, you know," my smiled at the memory, "you fell asleep, then a couple of hours later you were yelling and screaming. I thought you were awake but you weren't. You were having a nightmare Bella but you were terrified." His angelic face became twisted as he relived the memories of what happened. "I tried to wake you but you wouldn't. You calmed down after about an hour and went back to sleeping peacefully. You really don't remember any of it?" I didn't know what he was talking about. I couldn't remember my dreams from last night though and that was weird for me. After Edward's disappearance I had kind of made a dream log of all my really obscure dreams to see if they fitted a pattern of any sorts. I had a lot of free time!

"No, I just remember us then falling asleep, and then waking up with a splitting headache." Oops, wasn't supposed to say that. Great now I had to look forward to an overprotective Edward. Edward suddenly felt my forehead and examined my head, probably looking to see if I was concussed or something. He couldn't find anything. "It's nothing really Edward." If I changed the subject he would hopefully forget.

"That's why you collapsed earlier when you tried to get out of bed?" Edward inquired.

"Collapsed is a bit of an overstatement! I just got dizzy. Don't make a fuss out of nothing Edward." My voice was full of irritation but he wasn't giving up just yet.

"You were clasping your head in pain Bella! Does this happen often?" Now is my chance, I can lie and then he will drop the subject.

"Yes! They are just early morning headaches slash things, it's just because I am dehydrated. Takes some getting used to living back in a sunny place after Forks!" He looked at me sceptically, I knew I was a bad liar but I had had practise over our three years apart.

"If you're sure..." Edward began.

"Yes, yes," I then nudged past him and got up wrapping the sheets around my body so I looked like a human snowman. I turned back around to face the bed and saw that Edward had stiffened slightly. "What's wrong?" He motioned towards my nose. I lifted up my hand, which was covered in sheet and wiped my nose. The sheets that had touched my nose immediately turned red with blood. Uh-oh! "Okay Edward, I'll get rid of this quickly you just distract yourself with something else!" I was panicking; I have never had a nose bleed in my life. As I headed towards the bathroom Edward was suddenly in front of me holding out a tissue.

"Don't worry about me Bella. I can cope, I won't hurt you." He took the tissue and wiped my nose and examined it slightly.

"Since when did you become so tolerant?" I asked with amusement in my voice.

"Since I thought I was going to lose you last night. Aro did at one point intend to take you up on your deal. Since experiencing that pain I would never ever do anything that could possibly hurt you. I would much rather you were alive than drink your blood." The ground then started to move very close to my face and I could tell that I was falling. Strong cold arms caught me and placed me back on the bed.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" Edward was panicking but his voice felt like it was a thousand miles away. His voice and face kept fading into the distance until everything around me turned black.

**Hey sorry for this really short chapter. It's just I am going away for 3 days tomorrow so I didn't want to leave it to long without updating but I don't have the time to write a full chapter so I decided to write a tease chapter to the second half of my story. Hope you like it! Please review. And just to tell you know she isn't ill because she is pregnant, I don't know whether to bring renesmee into the story or not? I personally don't like her to much but then I'm not sure I want Edward and Bella with no children. Let me know what you think! I promise I will start writing a long chapter when I come back to make up for this one!!! Thanks for the reviews already though!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Heaven or hell

Edward's voice soon faded into nothing and I was left alone in the dark. I was in complete nothingness. It was a strange feeling, like I was floating about or maybe in space. Seeing as I had never been to space I couldn't tell what it felt like. Was I dead? Was this all that there was after life? I suddenly saw a light blaze in the distance. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. I didn't know how but I started pulling myself towards the inferno in this hell, pulling myself towards consciousness.

I awoke with a start. That was weird. What was also weird was that I didn't seem to recognise any of my surroundings. I was in what felt like a cottage. Why would Edward take me here? The room was large but perfectly decorated for my tastes. Very bright, similar to the Cullen's home. As I got up I realised something very important. I froze in place, fear taking over my body. I was dead, I was now a vampire. I had no heart beat, my skin was hard and I felt strong. Had Edward changed me? Was I really that ill? It was strange to me how I felt like I had been a vampire for a long time. New borns were supposed to be violent and only care about blood, but my throat felt calm and under control. I needed to find someone who could do some explaining to me.

"Morning love, sorry I wasn't here I should of left a note, Emmet called me round to the house for a brief chat," Edward strode toward me and gave me a kiss on the lips. This sensation was new to me and I deepened the kiss, pulling Edward as close to me as possible. I then pulled back and stared at Edward in amazement.

"You've been holding back on me!" I said with a grin. He looked at me slightly amused.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" He asked with a smile. What a weird question to ask after I had just been changed.

"Well it's a bit strange, I mean you told me that new borns were supposed to be violent and thirsty and here I am and I still feel completely like Bella!" If I had known it was this easy I would have done this years ago without thinking twice. He laughed now, even more amused. His behaviour continued to amuse me.

"Yes, we were all amazed by how easily you adjusted. Carlisle still reckons it's because you were prepared mentally and knew what to expect. You had a good month to prepare yourself for the transformation." What? A good month I had no time at all. "We better go and check on the little one." Edward kissed my shoulder lightly and prepared to stand up and leave.

"Come again?" He turned around and looked at me with confusion written across his face.

"Bella you can't neglect your duties!" he teased. I however was still drawing a blank.

"You mean Aaron? Is he here?" My mood was lightened by the prospect of seeing Aaron again. Edward then gave me a very bewildered expression and put a hand on my forehead. The sensation was bizarre, his hands now felt warm against my head, and his skin felt soft.

"Bella who is Aaron?" From his face I could tell that he genuinely didn't know who Aaron was. I swear I had told him, I remembered our conversation in the nursery.

"You know, at my house in LA, I had the nursery set up and I told you about Aaron. Edward why are you being so calm about all of this, I just collapsed and woke up as a vampire I would really like someone to do some explaining!" Edward had never liked the idea of me becoming a vampire; I had never imagined him this happy in this situation. He now looked scared and slightly hurt.

"Bella you have been a vampire for nearly a year now. Remember, we got married after graduation, we had our honeymoon, you got pregnant with Renesmee, and you were dying in child birth so I changed you into a vampire and now here we are living the life we have always wanted together with our daughter. You have never had a house in LA and have never mentioned anyone called Aaron before." Whoa! Rewind! What?

"Edward what are you talking about? After graduation I moved to LA, didn't see you again till I was 21, then we helped each other sort out the situation with Aro cos he was angry about James being killed. After that we had an argument, then you came back to mine, we sorted things out, then in the morning I get a nose bleed and collapse and wake up here as a vampire. No perfect marriage and daughter. You left me remember, just after my 18th birthday."

"Yes and then Alice had a vision of you cliff diving and dying 6 months later, so I went to Italy to try and get the Volturi to kill me but you turned up and saved me. We then came back to Forks and you forgave me for being so stupid as to ever leave you and then after some persuasion you agreed to marry me!" His eyes looked very hurt now. He was probably wondering how I could forget all of those memories. Believe me I wanted to believe that they were true, but I knew that they weren't.

"None of that happened, I never ran away to save you in Italy. I start a new life in LA and then run into Jasper 3 years later and then help you solve this problem with a guy named Carlson. I don't have a daughter, isn't that impossible for us?" He grabbed me by that hand then, he was angry, and dragged me with some force towards another room in the cottage. He opened the door and there was a girl in a bed. She was rather big for a one year old but she was beautiful. I could tell she was a mix of vampire and human. He skin was only slightly as sparkly as mine as the sun shone on her through the crack in the window. It was nearly morning here. I walked towards her and got a closer look at her face. She looked just like me and Edward. She was _our_ daughter, I could feel it. I ran my hand down her face then pulled myself away and left the room, closing the door behind me. Edward now looked at me intently.

"See, there is our daughter," he nearly hissed. I still had no recollection of any of this, was this like one of those parallel worlds, a different future.

"Edward, believe me I wish this was how our lives played out but this isn't what happened for me. We have no daughter, I never went cliff diving. I'm being honest here. This isn't my life!" Edward then held out his hand to me and touched my face, just under my nose. His expression was of utter shock. He brought his hand away and on his fingers was fresh blood. He then looked back at me.

"This isn't possible," Edward murmured. Before I could answer my head swirled around to meet the floor again. Everything turned to black for the second time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I awoke again I felt different. I was lying on the ground, yet I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel myself. I wasn't a vampire; I felt more like a ghost. I took in my surroundings. I was at a cemetery but not the one in Forks; I was at the Cemetery in LA. Finally, that meant that I was home. I must have eaten something really bad to come out with a vision like that one. My dream future. There was some kind of service going on in the distance. From here I could make out Emmett and Rosalie. I wonder who has died. I hovered over to the service and walked up besides Emmett, who was looking very solemn.

"Hey Emmett, I'm sorry, are you okay?" I didn't have any clue what to say. Emmett didn't even look at me or notice my presence. That was very rude of him even in this situation. I went to nudge him but to my shock my hand went straight through him. I then tried to touch Rosalie next to him, but my hand went straight through her. I started to experience a sinking feeling as I ran to the front on the service. There were two coffins there.

"Friends and family we are gathered here today to say goodbye to two of our loved ones. As you are well aware Edward and Bella were madly in love, and her death came as a shock to us all, especially Edward. Isabella was a very loving woman, and so young at only 21 years of age. She showed kindness and support to all who she met. She showed her charity, in the way she took in her dead friend's son, Aaron, and cared for him like her own. She showed forgiveness when she took back Edward after 3 years of separation. Most of all though, she showed love to everyone with no prejudice, no matter whom or what they were."

"She died of a sudden brain hem ridge the morning after her reunion with Edward. Edward decided that he would follow suit swiftly afterwards and ended his own life in Italy a few days after. Though we also experience his pain at the loss of ..." I let the speech drone away into the distance. Edward was gone, forever. He had killed himself because of me. We could no longer be together; this was how our life was destined to end. Sorrow filled my heart and I ran then, ran away as fast as I could. As I was running the scenery kept on changing. I ended up in an endless field. Was this heaven? It felt more like hell to me. Was I in heaven when I had my perfect life with Edward and our daughter a mere moment ago?

"This was not how your life was supposed to be Isabella." I turned around suddenly. Standing there was James. Right that is settled this was definitely hell. "Don't be alarmed. I am not James, just a mere replication. We can only come to you in the guise of someone you once knew, James seemed fitting."

"What do you mean we? Who are you? Where am I?" James chuckled at me and then his expression turned serious.

"You my dear are in Limbo. In between life and death. You died Isabella when you had that hem ridge. That however was not how your life was supposed to play out. You have seen your other future, you have lived it." I looked at him quizzically. That meant that my perfect world was how my life was supposed to turn out.

"Then why didn't it turn out that way, what went wrong?" Had I done something? From what I had heard from the two stories the mistake I made was not going cliff diving.

"One person ruined your future. He was supposed to die sooner and just one slip in the matrix of life and a world can go off balance. We would normally just let this slip but you and Edward are so very important to the grand plan. Fate tried to course correct your paths, place you in your correct future but it didn't hold, you slipped back and its interference caused your brain to go into shock, this killed you." I rattled through my brain to try and remember the one person who could have been the link to stopping my happy ever after.

"Laurent caused this alternative future for you. His survival was never meant to happen. Jacob and his pack were supposed to find you in the clearing, not just Jacob alone. **(Link back to chapter 3).** These breaks in a chain of events are unexplainable, just a flaw in the plan. But this flaw _must_ be undone. Everything is at stake!"

"But how can I change what has happened?" Anyway to get my life back with Edward and I would take it.

"We have the power to send you back. Just you but in your 21 year old form. You can live side by side with your younger counter parts. Work in the background and do whatever it takes to ensure that this future happens. You cannot however tell anyone that you are from the future, or let them work it out, you have to stay discrete otherwise _anything_ could happen. Are you up for it?"

"Of course, I have to save Edwards life."

"There is a price however for an opportunity like this, you will die." I staggered back, if I died then so would Edward, so nothing that I do would make any help. "Let me explain. Once you complete your task and set everything straight, you will no longer exist. You will be reset, back to the point in time that you manage to change to ensure everything runs in check. You won't technically die but this version of you would never have existed. You will never remember anything that has happened in your life after that point. No Aaron, no Claire, no Carlson, nothing that you held dear in your new life. Memories make us who we are; losing our memories can be seen as dying to some, can't it?"

I would never see them again. Never hold them in my arms, never tell them that I love them, they would never ever know me. Would their lives be different or better for it? Was I being selfish if I decided to save my life now if it cost them more. I was selfish though, I loved Edward too much and I needed to save him. I was never meant to be in these other people's lives, this is how destiny meant it to be.

"I'll do it! Let me change the past." He nodded.

"You understand the rules?"

"No revealing who I really am and no running into myself in the past. Keep it all low key, just make sure that Laurent is killed in the meadow. Gotcha!" He nodded again and reached out to touch my forehead, everything went black.

**Hoped you liked it!! So now we are going to have Bella meddling in the past. You can probably tell that I watch Lost! I don't want to get pushy but I have hardly received any reviews, and therefore am getting very demotivated. I don't want to do this but if I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter then I might not feel like updating.....:S sorry xx **


	10. Chapter 10 Harder than I thought

Argh the pain in my head was splitting but not as bad as when I had experienced my hem ridge earlier. I sprawled my arms to my sides and stretched. It felt like I had been asleep for what felt like a year. I was comfy. I glanced to observe my surroundings and noticed that I was in my bedroom at Forks, lying on my bed. My alarm clock read 6:30. Confusion set in as I flurried through my brain to come up with an explanation for what was happening to me. As I rolled onto my side I felt a crinkling beneath me, a piece of paper being squashed by my weight. I pulled it out from underneath me; it was addressed to me in very elegant scrawl, similar to Edwards, but not the same. I opened it out and read the letter.

_Isabella,_

_Well yet again our powers of intervention have failed us. As promised however you have the opportunity to save your future but the rules are now different. You are Bella, we had to remove 18 year old Bella to avoid a paradox occurring but don't worry yourself with the details. You must __not__ tell anybody who you are or that you know what is going to happen. Once events are back on track you will be replaced with your former self who will remember only the memories which you have created. This is your __only __chance, don't waste it!_

_Regards,_

_James_

I clutched the letter in my hand and then jumped up to look at myself in the mirror. Crap! I still looked 21! It wasn't that different but certain features had definitely changed. These changes Edward was bound to pick up on. Since living in LA I had permed my hair slightly to make it a little bit curlier. There were now ringlets down the side of my body. It was slightly longer but I could fix that by tying it back. I had developed curves that my younger self couldn't have dreamed of. My breasts were bigger and I had slimmed at the waist. I was also slightly taller and my skin had a better shine to it from living in the sun. I still didn't need to wear make-up, which had saved me a lot of time in the morning and a lot of money. How was I going to cover this up? Wait maybe Edward had already left! I looked back at the letter and saw that in mentioned the 18 year old me. I dashed to the corner of my room and looked up at my calendar. Shoot! Today was Monday and on Thursday Edward was going to leave me. I realised that today was going to be the last day that I saw Alice in school. The last time I would ever see her with these eyes.

This means that my party was just last week. It also means that Edward has made the decision to leave me and will now be trying to make me think that he doesn't love me anymore. So I have to feel hurt, confused, in pain and whatever else to make him believe that his plans are working. Great I have to be rejected by him again. How the hell am I supposed to live through 6 months before Laurent comes and attacks me? Can't I get a skip card and fly forward 6 months? Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought but I had to do this to keep Edward alive. Our only other future was both of us dead. Determination stuck in then.

"Okay Bella think!" I said out loud. This week Edward doesn't give me a lift to school so that means I have time to prepare myself. He will meet me in the car park but today Alice will also be there. I can say I did something with my hair, keep her talking and then get to first lesson with speed so that Edward doesn't have time to analyse the difference in my appearance. Could I skip school? No, that would make Edward worried that something was wrong. He should act with as little interest towards me to try and keep up the pretence that he doesn't care. So even if he is suspicious, he shouldn't say anything directly to me.

I looked out the window and saw the cruiser had already gone. One bit of luck for today I guess! I grabbed my towel and headed for the shower. The warm water felt so good on my skin and I massaged the shampoo through my hair. Afterwards I contemplated straightening my hair to get rid of the curls but then realised that I couldn't bring myself to do that every day so I just left it. I looked in the wardrobe and saw all of the ill fitting clothes I used to wear. What if they didn't fit me anymore? I took out the jeans and only one pair was long enough for me now. They clung to my behind in a good way, not making me look like a slut, and hung nicely down my legs. None of my shirts could hold my new breasts without making me look trashy so I decided to put on a white strap top and then threw on a beige jumper which I had been given by my mother but never worn before. It had a wide open circle neck which hung beautifully on my shoulders exposing the fresh skin of my neck and above my breasts. It draped down my sides till about half way down my bottom. I tied a cord at my waist to reveal my figure. This was the best I could throw together at such short notice.

I grabbed my school stuff and examined my timetable to discover what lessons I had today. Biology wasn't till after lunch so I had time to think and create a plan. I slung my hair into a loose ponytail leaving some curls to frame my face then found a pair of flat pumps to wear on my feet. I grabbed some bread and put some butter on it before dashing out of the door into my truck. God I had missed this beauty! It had died shortly after the trip to LA and Carlson had insisted on buying me a new car. Or a company car as he called it as a way to persuade me to accept his gift. It roared to life and I couldn't help but smile with joy. I hadn't realised how much I had missed this life until now. I pulled out of my drive and down the route to school. Everything was just like I remembered, dull and grey, but I loved it all the same. For a Monday morning I was feeling particularly chipper!

As I pulled into the school parking lot my nerves set in. I could see him and Alice waiting by the silver Volvo. I parked as far away as I could which would probably surprise them as I usually parked right next to Edward, or came with him. I needed a moment.

"Come on Bella get it together! Think teenage thoughts, sex, sex...sex! Damn!" I was frustrating myself. I was never the usual teenager so this was going to be hard. I got out of the car as to not draw attention to myself by staying in there for a long time. The screwed up letter from "James" was in my pocket and I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards Alice and Edward. I saw Edward's eyes widen slightly before he covered his emotions with his blank expression. Memories of him kissing me, or our night together, or waking up naked in his arms flooded through my mind. I was engaged to him technically and he was about to pretend that he didn't love me. He was trying to read my expression now and I became nervous so looked towards Alice. She was smiling and staring at my hair.

"Oh my god Bella! Is that a perm I see, these curls look amazing! When did you get this done? You look adorable!" She rushed over and started plumping my hair. Crap when did I get this done? Edward was probably in my room last night and would know I hadn't had a perm then. Okay avoid question and get her talking about shopping and fashion to avoid having to talk to Edward.

"Do you like it? See I was looking in these magazines and I saw that this was a new style coming out so thought you know I might be able to pull it off seeing as I already had slightly curly hair," I began. I linked arms with Alice and started dragging her towards the school building, encouraging her to continue the conversation further. Was I really talking about a fashion magazine? She obliged and continued the conversation.

"Oh yeah it looks super on you, really suits your facial structure. I have always thought about different styles for you..." Alice continued as we entered the hall. Edward was behind us and I could feel his gaze on me. I felt awkward. As we turned to my first classroom I looked back at Alice. Now I had to keep up the charade of not knowing that they are leaving.

"So I was looking at my wardrobe this morning and thinking that I could really do with some more clothes," which was true as none of mine fitted, "so do you want to go shopping on Saturday? Nothing major just a few essentials." Alice would have usually jumped up and down at the chance to take me shopping but instead looked sad and turned to look at Edward, who kept up the same blank expression.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I nodded at her then turned to face Edward.

"I'll see you at lunch," I said in the sweetest and most innocent voice I could muster. I added a smile but I could tell from his intense gaze that he wasn't quite buying my act. He nodded back and I swiftly turned to go to my class. I felt a cold arm grab a loose grip on my arm and I turned around to face Edward. His eyes were trying to examine me.

"Yes Edward?" He broke his gaze then and shuffled nervously for a second. What did he know?

"Oh nothing, I'll see you at lunch." With that he turned around and swiftly stalked down the corridor like he used to do during our earlier conversations before I knew he was a vampire. When he thought that I was getting too close to the truth. I shrugged to Alice how gave me a sad smile and then turned to my class. I knew what that smile meant but I wasn't supposed to know. As I sat in my seat I opened up the letter in my pocket.

"_You must __not__ tell anybody who you are or that you know what is going to happen."_

The words rang in my head until I was jolted from my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"What's that Bella, please don't tell me it's a love note from Cullen!" Mike Newton entered the classroom with a cheeky smile on his face. It was sad to admit it but I had missed Mike, well everything apart from his constant flirting. I smiled at him which he probably took the wrong way so I decided to tease him.

"Yep, I get one every Monday to prepare me for the bleakest day of the school week," I said with amusement. I then cleared my throat and put on my best impression of Edward's voice. "Bella, you are the sun in my life, the light in dark. Your beauty and passionate loving fill my life with," I couldn't continue as Angela was erupting with laughter behind me. I laughed with her and soon Mike was laughing as well. I dried the tears from my eyes.

"Very funny Bella, you know even I could write a better love letter than that! No imagination!" Angela and I both laughed again but I calmed down as I saw Mike was slightly serious.

"Well then it's a bet. How about I write a love letter for Angela and you write her one and she can judge which is the most imaginative!" Okay so I was boarder lining on flirting but I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. I had wasted most of my high school years moping around after Edward left. It was time to have some fun.

"You have a deal Swan but what exactly are we betting for?" He looked at me mischievously. That was tough and I rattled through my brain for something good.

"Our reputation of course! See if you win you will be seen as the Romeo of the school but then if I win I will be able to upstage you and prove I have more imagination," I slyly smiled at him. He chuckled and then returned to his seat on the other side of the classroom and got out a pen and paper and began to write. "You have until Biology!" I yelled at him. He continued scrawling and I turned to Angela who was smiling at me. "What?"

"You just seem rather happy today that's all," she mused. I guess I did feel happy but I knew it wouldn't last long as on Thursday Edward would be gone again and this version of me would never ever get to touch him again. "Oh and I like your new hair and clothes, and so does every guy in the school." She nodded her head to the side. I looked around the classroom and saw every guys head suddenly look down. _Crap!_ I turned back to Angela and smiled nervously.

The rest of my lessons went by quickly until lunch. I wrote my love letter for Angela during trig which was intensely boring as I listened to Jessica tell me all about her relationship troubles. I did pay attention and input when necessary as I had had some experience with guys since living in LA.

"Look Jessica, maybe he's just _not_ that into you! You are a beautiful, intelligent girl and you can find someone so much better than him. He is clearly wasting your time," the words were a pain to say out loud but she beamed at me and thanked me for my encouraging words of advice, stating that if she had known I had this much insight she would have come to me sooner with her problems. Great I groaned internally.

When I entered the cafeteria I saw the table that I usually sat at. Edward was already sitting there waiting for me, with the same intense gaze on his face. I contemplated making a run for it but decided against it. I got in the lunch queue and took a long time choosing what items of food to buy. I hadn't had much breakfast and all of the mulling through time had made me very hungry. I chose pizza and an apple and some crisps, a salad, some juice, some coke, a muffin and the soup of the day. As I sat down everyone stared at me. I ignored their gazes and dug into my food.

"So Bella," Tyler began, "some of us are heading down to La Push again this weekend and were wondering if you wanted to join us. It will probably be on Saturday."

"Oh I will probably be depressed and lying in bed all Saturday," I said. _Buggar! _Did I just say that out loud? "I mean Edward and I already have plans." He looked at me confused and then spoke.

"Bella, you see me every weekend why don't you hang out with your friends this Saturday." Okay so if I didn't already know he was leaving that would have upset me.

"Edward you can come to," Angela chipped in. He shook his head. No because he won't be here on Saturday. Wow becoming a spiteful teenager was far easier than I had thought.

"Thanks Angela but I don't really like the beach," Edward replied coolly. The remains of the lunch hour passed by with gentle chit chat between the entire group. Edward kept his cool persona up for the hour but I knew he would wait and ask his questions later. I, however, still didn't have answers for him.

I split from the group before lunch was over with the excuse I needed to go to the bathroom. This however was an excuse to not have to walk to biology with Edward. I had seen the good and bad sides of Edward, lived through the major mistakes that he made, lived through the pain he has caused me and even attended his funeral. Through all that, I still loved him uncontrollably. He was still my first thought every morning, I still dreamt about him every night and yearned for him to hold me close to his marble chest. It hurt, even though I was prepared for his behaviour that he was trying to push me away. I made a promise to myself that I would get one more night with him, just sleeping next to him, before he left me for the last time and I would never touch him again.

When I entered biology I felt all eyes on me. It felt like first day again and I was everyone's shiny new toy. I smiled at Edward and took my usual seat next to him. He leant in towards me so that I could feel his cool breath on my ear; my heart beat began to increase.

"What is this about a deal with Newton?" he teased lightly. I looked at him and could swear I could see some slight hurt in the back of his mind. Maybe I had flirted a bit too much with Mike.

"Oh yeah, we have a bet to see which of us is more imaginative when it comes to writing love letters," I said in an amused voice. I turned to look at Mike who was smiling at me and waving a piece of paper. I gave him the "whatever" face and turned back to Edward who wasn't as amused.

"You ready Bella?" Mike yelled from his seat across the classroom. I turned to my bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper on which I had written my note. I waved it in the air and then passed it to Angela on the desk behind. Mike came over and gave his to Angela as well.

"Well come on then Ange, we need a result." I hesitated; I didn't want everyone to see what I had written not with Edward in a mood like this one.

"No this has to be a fair contest. Angela cannot read them in front of us. She will take them home and read them tonight and give us the verdict tomorrow, we have biology first right?" I questioned innocently. Thankfully no one saw through my facade and they nodded and returned to their seats. I turned back to Edward who was looking at Mr Banner who had started the class.

"So what was the other letter?" he whispered to me. I stiffened.

"What other letter?"

"The one that Newton saw you reading when he came in, the one he thought was a love letter." He knew I was trying to cover it up but I wasn't going to let him win. I was very thankful at this moment that he couldn't read my mind. Wait; back in LA there were moments when he _could _read my mind. Note to self, cannot have mental breakdown while here. "What are you thinking about?" His question made me smile, I loved frustrating him.

"Nothing much, just that I love frustrating you with my locked mind! And the letter, it was just a bill I picked up on the way out this morning."He chuckled lightly at my comment then looked at me seriously for a moment.

"I like the hair, you look beautiful. And the clothes, you look stunning. I don't want to tell you what the thoughts of every other male in the room are right now." My cheeks blushed a deep crimson and I looked into my shoulder nervously.

"Why didn't you come and pick me up this morning?" I knew why but I wasn't supposed to know why. I could instantly see his cold facade slip into place as he remembered his mission.

"Oh, I just thought we could use a bit of time apart. I need some space to breathe," he muttered. Ouch that was a good one.

"Oh, okay, will I be seeing you tonight?" I didn't mean to sound hopeful but I was. If the family was leaving tonight though I knew he wouldn't be coming over till late if anything.

"Maybe later but I have something to do straight after school," he saw the hurt in my face and amended his statement, "but I will be around later I promise." I nodded and turned back to the class. My last lesson of the day was IT. I had no interest in this subject at all and spent most of the hour looking on the internet. In my boredom I looked up some of my friends, like Claire from LA. I knew she was from Australia but she had also mentioned that she came to live with her cousins in America for a while when she was between the ages of 16 and 18. That was when I discovered a link, her cousin was Lauren. I knew Lauren lived at the edge of Forks like the Cullen's but on the opposite side. She was rich. I could maybe get a message to Claire through Lauren's family or maybe through Carlson.

If I could warn her about the risk of her dying in child birth she might have a caesarean instead! Then she would be able to raise her son. If she ends up working for Carlson then I just need to make sure that her future lover is aware of her medical condition. He will already be working for Carlson, I just need to get to the offices in LA and that's a hell of a long drive. I looked Carlson up further and discovered that tonight he would be in Port Angeles on business. This was my only chance, I could use this as an opportunity to make sure that he stayed out of Forks after Laurent is killed, he can never find out about the pack at La Push or the Cullen's being in Forks. My truck would never make it though, I needed faster wheels.

As soon as the bell rang I ran out of school towards the parking lot. I saw Alice and Edward heading swiftly towards his Volvo and they were having an argument. Though I didn't hear what they were saying I knew what it was about.

"Alice," I yelled. They both turned around. "Can I talk to you for a minute please?" I was practically begging. She looked at me sceptically but saw I was very serious. I dragged her away from Edward's hearing range. "Girly stuff," I yelled back at him.

"What is it Bella?" she questioned.

"I need to borrow some wheels!"

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry if I have put some people off of my story but I am now trying to involve some more character interactions. Please R&R xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 To close to call

Alice took me to a garage down on Forks high street. She had said that this was the family's emergency car and that they shouldn't notice that it is gone. The garage itself was only about a fifteen minute walk from my house so I could easily park it back here later tonight and walk home. Hopefully before anyone noticed it was gone. Although I knew that only Edward would be around to notice that it was gone. I would never see them again, never hear Emmett laugh, never see the gorgeous Rosalie.

"Bella, I have to go now but _please_ make sure that you get the car back in one piece," Alice pleaded. I laughed lightly.

"I promise I will get the car back without a scrape or scratch," I smiled at her. My smile was genuine, I loved Alice and to me she was family. She leaned in to hug me and we embraced each other for a long hug. I finally sighed and pulled away from her before turning towards the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice," I called back before stepping into the passenger seat. When I looked in the side view mirror I could see that she was already gone. I paused and then let a tear side down my cheek before buckling myself in and turning on the engine. I had a time limit to keep to so I checked the road behind me and then reversed out of the garage and sped down the road to Port Angeles. It was raining and dreary which really fitted my mood at that moment. When I arrived I pulled over on a side road and pulled out a map I had bought with me. I knew the Cullen's would never need a map. I looked up the address of the motel where Carlson was staying and then surveyed the quickest route. It was now about 6 o'clock, he should be back at the motel.

I was surprised when I arrived that it wasn't a flash motel, just a simple and down to earth place. I got out of the car and walked towards the reception desk, there was a young man working there.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you knew which room Mr Carlson is staying in, I have a message to deliver for him," I said sweetly. The guy eyed me up curiously.

"I am not supposed to disclose this sort of information; you should already know which room he is in if you really need to deliver a _real_ message." I sighed internally. Security around Carlson was always tight. Now to apply some female charm.

"Could you just phone him up and ask if it's okay for me to see him, I'm a messenger from Mr Aro, one of his top clients, he will be very angry if he misses me because you wouldn't disclose his room number to me," I pouted and gave him an innocent smile. He nodded and disappeared into the back room to make a phone call. He returned within a minute looking slightly sheepish.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss, its room 16B," He pointed me towards the far staircase and I smiled before setting off towards his room. I would bet $10 that he was having a panic attack right about now. I then looked at myself in a window reflection. I didn't exactly look like I was dressed as if I came from Aro. I was in the same clothes I had worn to school but I was now drenched due to the rain. Oh well. I knocked on his door and he opened it immediately. He was shuffly and nervous. I had never seen him like this. He really was terrified of Aro and what he was capable of.

"Please come in Miss..." he started but then stopped.

"Marie, please call me Marie," I said with a seductive tone. I now had to act like I was heartless and came from Italy with a very important message. "I come from Italy with a _very _important message from Mr Aro, a client of yours I believe."

"Yes, yes, what can I do him for?" He was moving around, mopping the sweat off of his brow.

"Two things but they will require little effort. The first is, I know this is going to sound bizarre to you but in the future you will employ a young Australian girl called Claire Coulbeck." He nodded not quite sure what to say. "Now she will become pregnant while she works for you and what I need you to do is to make sure that you offer to pay for her a have a caesarean. Now you have to make sure that she has a caesarean, do you understand?" I looked at him intensely as he scribbled down notes. "She and her child will be very important to my family; you cannot let her die in childbirth."

"And the second thing?" He was shaking now. Wow I guess I was good at this, well I had been trained by the best after all.

"You may never enter the town of Forks. Not on business not on anything. If you do Mr Aro will not be able to protect you from the Vampires that reside there. No matter what happens or whatever you hear, you cannot go to Forks." He nodded again and then put his note pad away. I then straightened up and headed towards the door.

"I know that you think that you're doing the right thing here Miss Swan, but believe me, changing the past never works out the way you want it to." I froze and then turned around.

"How do you know?" I stammered.

"Your friend Jasper was half right, but there is only one Carlson, no father and son or a Carlson in every generation. It's just me, I'm like a constant, and I am always here. I've met you in the future, I know what will happen to you but believe me it won't work how you want it to; these people are just using you. How do you know you even died? For you this could just be one of their mind tricks."

"I know what I'm doing, I have to save Edward and I will, just make sure that you do your part," I ran out of the door then and down into the rain. I stood outside just letting it fall onto my face. This was real. I couldn't imagine any of this. I know it sounded completely farfetched but it was true. My phone then started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that the caller ID was Edward.

"Hello," I answered meekly, I knew I had been caught.

"Bella where are you?" he sounded distressed and panicked. Why did he have to come over so early? I checked my watch, it read 7:30. Shoot I wouldn't be back at mine till about 9:00 at the earliest.

"Oh don't worry about me I am just visiting a friend, I lost track of the time but don't worry I will be back at mine soon but don't wait up for me I know you said that you had things to do," the words were killing me as I said them.

"Who are you with? Bella are you out in the rain?" Too many questions.

"Edward I have to go I will see you tomorrow okay," and with that I slammed the phone shut. I quickly got back into the car and sped back to Forks. I parked the car in the garage and then started walking up to my house. Thankfully there was no silver Volvo out on the roads looking for me. I knew he must be killing himself keeping from coming looking for me. But he has to act like he doesn't care. I made it home at about 8:30 which was good. Charlie was in the lounge watching a game on the television.

"Bella, where have you been? Out at Edwards?" He was still keeping most of his attention on the TV, not even looking up at me.

"Yeah dad, sorry I wasn't back to make you dinner."

"No worries I got a take out, well sleep well yeah."

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow dad." I then trudged up the stairs, dripping wet to my room. I didn't go in instead I went straight to the bathroom and got into the shower. After the shower I got into a pair of pyjama shorts and strap top and towel dried my hair before going into my room. I turned on the light and plumped onto my bed. It was eerie in my room so I turned on my stereo to hear my lullaby gently filling my ears. It was beautiful. I let out a deep breath and curled up onto my sides. I finally let myself properly cry ever since I had died. I soon found myself drifting into an empty sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke, probably a couple of hours later, to find the light in my bedroom off and the stereo switched off as well. I was carefully wrapped up in my duvet, with my pillow placed gently behind my head. I rolled onto my side and read the alarm clock. It said 1:32. I groaned, I knew it would be really hard to get back to sleep now. My vision was slightly burred, probably due to the crying. Had Charlie put me to sleep? No, Charlie would have questioned me on why I was crying, that means it must have been Edward. I groaned again before lifting my head up and scouting the room for any sign of him; there was none. It was warm for a September evening in Forks and I felt hot wrapped up in my duvet. I got up and went over to the window and pulled it open wider, before putting my dressing gown on and sitting back on my bed. As I turned my bedside lamp on I heard a soft landing on my floor and looked up, it was Edward and he looked angry.

"Edward!" I gasped from shock. He had scared me slightly, but I think I was more scared of what his reaction was going to be to me sneaking about without him. He said nothing and just stared at me intensely. I gave him a few minutes to glare before I decided it was time to talk. "Look Edward, I get that you are probably angry right now but really all I did was..."

"All you did was sneak off to god knows where in a car that Alice lent you and then hang up on me when I try to work out if you are alright," he interrupted me.

"I didn't hang up on you, I was just busy."

"Busy with what Bella? Where were you?" he questioned, but I didn't have an answer. I looked around slightly before shrugging. "Why are you keeping secrets from me Bella?" he know sounded sad and hurt.

"Keeping secrets," I scoffed, "you're asking me why I am keeping secrets from you! You are so hypocritical Edward it is unbelievable!" He ignored my comment and continued.

"Where were you Bella?" he pressed. I knew I couldn't lie to him but I couldn't tell him the truth either.

"I was helping a friend out," it wasn't technically a lie but it wasn't the full truth either.

"Helping who out? And how were you helping them?" he voice still carried an undertone of anger.

"Well the thing is they don't know that I am helping them, not yet anyway and I dought they will ever know it was me. I had to save them though and it was the only way. Job done now and no harm came to me so we can just leave it at that!" I was expecting the biggest bought of anger to erupt from him but instead his facial features loosened slightly and a soft smile crept over his face. He looked angelic and gorgeous and my mind began to wonder back to the other night! No Bella! Don't think like that. He let out a chuckle.

"You know sometimes Bella I really wish I knew what was going on inside that head of yours, sometimes I wonder if you are not crazy!" he joked.

"Hey if I was sane I would have scarpered the moment I found out you were a vampire!"

"You should of," he murmured, but seriously this time. I shook it off.

"Now where would the fun in that have been? This, what we have together now, despite the danger, I wouldn't change it for the world! And even if in two maybe three days from now this ends, then at least I would have experienced this kind of love, because I know that nothing else would compare," I knew that I was slightly cheating here with my knowledge of the future but I couldn't help it, this might be the last time I get to tell him how I truly feel. He looks at me, eyes glistening with love and sadness. I can see the inner turmoil there. I exhale deeply and hug him closely to me, letting all of my barriers drop. After a few moments he suddenly tenses.

"What?" he exclaims. I pull away from him as confused as his face appears to be.

"What what?" He looks down at me and stares in disbelief. His hands gently caress my hair and face, and then slowly leave a trail down my arms all the way to my hips before resting there. He continues to gaze at me in amazement before I give him the "you are the crazy one look."

"I _knew_ there was something different about you! I mean not just the hair and the clothes and the curves and the _chest_!" He half chokes as he says the word. I tense immediately as realisation dawns on me. "But you are so much different. More confident and teasing Mike and sneaking off without saying a word and that letter you wouldn't tell me about!"

"What are you on about Edward?" Just shake this off, it will be easy.

"Bella a moment ago I heard you! I heard everything! You are 21 correct? Here to change some big mess in the future and trying to save your friend and also save me from death."

"Edward that is the most farfetched thing I have ever heard in my entire life! Gees so whenever any girl gets a makeover their boyfriend makes up a crazy story like your one?" He scans me up and down for a few minutes but I keep on my stern face.

"But I heard you Bella?"

"Edward you know that you can't read my mind, can you hear me now?" This was killing me but I had to do it.

"No...but I know what I heard Bella!" He got up off of the bed and headed towards my jeans which were on my chair, he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. "This will tell me if I am crazy or not!" He opened up the piece of paper defiantly but then his brows furried with confusion. He re-read the letter several times before putting his hands on the bridge of his nose.

"Just like I told you it is just a bill, Edward what is going on with you?" He looks up at me confused. All the love and emotion I had just seen radiating from his eyes had gone. He had instantly placed back on his emotionless mask. Folding the piece of paper back into his jean pocket he looks me dead in the eye.

"I guess I was mistaken. I think I should be leaving now." With that he was gone in an instant. I exhaled a huge breath of air and then reached down the side of my bed and pulled out the letter from James. That was close but now that he was suspicious I knew he wouldn't give up.

**Hey really sorry for the long update I had **_**a lot **_**of essays due in this week ******** Thank you for all the reviews I have read them all and really like the feedback I have been given. Sorry if some people don't like the change in storyline but please keep reading!!! I am trying to make the ending good!! Which will be soon probably, I'm guessing this story will be about 15 chapters long!! Please keep reviewing I promise the next update will be quicker!! I have also started work on a new story which I hope to publish soon!! Trying to make it less confusing than this one but it is definitely different from the other stories out there!! **


	12. Chapter 12 Revealed

The morning flew by after I had woken up. I had breakfast first to try and settle my nervous stomach dashing upstairs to have a shower. Once clean I pulled on my jeans from yesterday and found one strap top big enough for me but it was too cold so I grabbed one of Charlie's plain blue shirts and used it as a cardigan. I looked alright. I brushed my hair and to my surprise my curls fell perfectly around my face so I left it down for today. With a few minutes to spare I grabbed my truck keys and bag and dashed out of the door and locked it. I froze dead in my tracks when I got halfway down my driveway. Edward was there waiting for me. I checked the day on my watch. I read Tuesday. On Tuesday Edward didn't give me a lift to school he met me at the car park. Did this mean that I was already changing events?

He gave me a crooked smile that nearly met his eyes. He then chuckled.

"What? Are you really that surprised to see me?" he said with amusement in his voice. I looked at him in shock.

"No it's just..." What was I meant to say?

"Can't a guy give his girlfriend a lift to school?" he questioned. I frowned at him but headed towards his car anyway. No doubt he was up to something. I knew Edward and I knew he wouldn't let what he saw last night drop so easily. He opened the car door for me and I slid in, keeping my bag on my lap. Once we had got going he began to talk to me again.

"I was curious last night; you never did tell me where you went yesterday." He turned to study my face as he spoke but I could see the surprise in his eyes when I let my face show no emotions. I looked towards the window.

"I was just helping out a friend of mine," I said absentmindedly, he kept pushing though.

"This _friend_ of yours isn't by chance called Mr Carlson is he?" I stayed looking out of the window. He would have got that name out of my head last night and wouldn't have any real facts behind it yet.

"No the friend I was helping was a she," I explained.

"But that wouldn't explain why your scent was all over a motel room in Port Angeles, a motel room which I know held Mr Carlson during the time you were in Port Angeles," he replied smugly, he thought he had gotten me trapped.

"Mr Carlson is a lawyer Edward, my friend needs legal help and Jasper recommended this guy to me so I arranged for them to meet but she wanted me to see him first to check that he was okay I guess." Edward's grip on the stirring wheel tightened but thankfully we were pulling into school now. I jumped out of the car before Edward could help me out and went over to greet Angela who was with Ben on the other side of the car park.

"Hey Angela!" I yelled. When she saw me she stuck her hand up and waved to me. I rushed over to her.

"What's up Bella?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tonight to Port Angeles," I laughed, "as you can see I am running a little low on clothing right now!" She giggled then and nodded her head.

"Sure Bella but can I drive, I just don't trust that truck of yours!" I smiled in agreement. "Oh hi there Edward." I turned to see Edward standing right next to me.

"I thought you were going to go shopping with Alice on Saturday?" he asked me. How dare he! He knows that she isn't going to be around anymore. I didn't give him the satisfaction though and kept my cool.

"Edward look at me I am in a dire need for clothes, I can't wait till Saturday!" He smirked in agreement.

"So why don't you go with Alice today then?" He replied smugly.

"Because I have asked Angela and it doesn't look like Alice is here today." I swiftly turned my head away from him and walked away with Angela into the main building. I avoided Edward as best I could for the rest of the day by keeping busy in conversation with everyone else around us. Edward noticed my odd behaviour but didn't say anything about it. By the time it got to the end of the day I was so exhausted that I nearly couldn't face a shopping trip with Angela.

It was only half way to Port Angeles that I noticed a silver Volvo following Angela's car three cars behind us. I growled and Angela looked at me strangely but I just laughed it off. I could feel Edward behind us in every clothes store that we went to, watching me and waiting for me to slip up. After buying some suitable clothes we headed to get some food. That was when my cell phone rang. It was Edward.

"What?" I barked into the mouthpiece.

"Look behind you," he said in a deep voice. I spun around to see Edward and Carlson standing about 5 feet behind us. I turned to Angela.

"Angela I think you better go home, I'll catch a lift with Edward later," I said in a stern but sympathetic voice. She read my signs but nodded and left. I then turned back to Edward and began to walk towards them.

"What do you want Edward? Do you think I don't know that you have been following me around all afternoon?"I had a hint of hatred in my voice and he could tell. I didn't know how this would play out. I didn't know if Edward could read Carlson's mind or if he had in fact told Edward anything. I wouldn't slip up. I was doing this to save Edward anyway.

"Bella Carlson has told me everything. There is no need to play this game anymore," he said with desperation. I stiffened.

"Edward, I can't be any clearer I don't know what you are talking about." He was the one to stiffen then and he became very angry. He didn't reply then which made me guess that he didn't have much to go on. So why was Carlson here? I looked to him.

"Miss Swan I need to talk to you, it is rather important. I didn't want to bring Edward into this and betray you but I had no other choice, this was the only way to help you. To save you." I grew angry then.

"So you've told him, everything?" He nodded and let out a long sigh.

"Miss Swan you must understand that this is one big game, all of this is. Your friend Alice can see the future but not a set future because it is always changing. There is no place you are bound to end up. But someone is trying to make it so that you do end up in one place, one place where they can use you to their advantage."

"Go on." Seeing as my plan was now shot to pieces I was open to more suggestions.

"You and Edward, you always seem to end up together. I mean before this happened you were destined to be together and in the original future you saw you were together. And when this happens you create a stronger family than the Volturi. A family that rivals theirs for dominance and vampires would rather follow you than them. Don't you see? It's Aro and the Volturi; they want another chance to change your future. To leave you alone so that you will join them and not the Cullen's."Despite my anger I could see that this idea could be true and judging by Carlson's experience with Aro he would know a lot about how his mind works. How could I have been so stupid? Was this all a trick or did they really kill me back then?

"Did they really kill me?" Edward's head shot straight up then to meet mine. He looked distraught and all the feelings that I had experienced at his funeral came back to me. That couldn't have been a lie!

"No, they caused your death and your rebirth here. That is why you have to go and see him Bella. It is the only way to end this. Prove to him that you don't mean to harm to him, that you just want your life with your family. Then you can have the future I have foreseen, the inevitable future for you and Edward." He turned and walked away then, disappearing before I could speak to him again. Right so now we are going to Italy. I turned to look at Edward who was still staring at me. He had just got the definite answer that I was indeed not the Bella that he had once had with him and I couldn't tell him if he would ever get her back.

"Well let's go then!" I called bitterly. I just wanted to rest. To lie in Edwards arms and let the world go by around us. But that looked like it was never going to happen. He just stood there frozen and in shock, before he murmured something sadly.

"You died?" His voice was so quiet I almost missed it. "You died because of me, I knew this would happen. Bella you would be safer without me in your life." I cut him off there.

"Don't you dare! I mean it Edward don't you dare! I lived three years of my life without you and believe me I was still risking my life every day. You can't stop it and I'm much safer with you around. I am here and I am fighting to keep us together because you are my life! I love you with my whole heart and the only future I want to see is the one with us both in it together. I know you think you are doing the right thing here by walking away from me but you're not! Nothing in this world is right! Not when we are not together." My eyes were watering. Desperation was taking over me at the thought of losing Edward again. He instantly came and had his hand on my cheek, kissing away my tears.

"That is truly how you feel?" His voice was soft and loving.

"How can you ask that?"

"Well ever since you changed it has been like you have been keeping me distant. Like you don't want me. When I saw your thoughts and your coldness towards me I just assumed you were doing this because you thought you owed me something. And it hurt me so much to think that it worked. That me leaving you made you hate me and move on. I guess I wanted to stop it, I wanted to make you love me again." He sighed; for once it was him not being able to find the words. "It made me realise that I can't function without you. You are my life and I don't want to be apart from you. But I have to keep you safe." I understood the battle that he was having with himself.

"The way that you can keep me safe is to come with me to Italy to sort this out once and for all." He nodded and we walked towards his car. On the way to the airport I phoned and booked us plane tickets. We hardly spoke until we were fastened in next to each other on a long flight to Voltera. After a few hours of flying Edward was the one to break the silence.

"So what happened in 3 years time? How did we meet again?" he questioned. I thought this through. I didn't want to give away too much but I didn't know how much he already knew.

"You read my thoughts, what do you already know?" He shrugged.

"I know that I died and that you came back here to try and prevent it. I know that you were in trouble with some company, there was something to do with Charlie and then there was a nursery but that is all that I saw. I saw nothing of the two of us together. Please tell me, how did we meet again?" I chuckled and this made him smile.

"Well I actually ran into Jasper first and he helped me. Promised to find a way to save Charlie so I went with him back to your house in LA. That's where I met you all again. I thought that you hated me but then we talked it out. Very emotionally draining but it ended well. Then we had to run away and got confronted by Aro. We made a deal with him and then we were happy until we both died." He didn't say anything. I guess he knew by the fact that I was being very vague that I didn't want to talk about it.

"I haven't been to Italy for a long while," he said after a while.

"I should hope not, I don't want you trying to kill yourself." He laughed but it lacked humour.

"You know my mum has a ring from Italy, she has passed it down to me. It is a really old family heirloom." His tone was soft and delicate.

"I know it is beautiful." The words came out before I could stop them and he immediately lifted his head up with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" He already knew the answer but for the first time since being here he looked genuinely very happy. His gaze turned to amazement. "You and I were...engaged?" I nodded and suddenly there was a smile on his face that went all the way up to his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle and then without warning he pulled my mouth to his and we shared a kiss. A deep and passionate kiss that was too short, as just as I intended for the kiss to become deeper, it was announced that we would be landing in Italy soon.

**Hey sorry that this took a really long time to update but I just got my January module marks back and they weren't too great so I have been basically grounded from here until I sort it out! So when I had a Tuesday night to myself this is all I could quickly scramble together for a short chapter! I promise and quicker update and a better chapter!!!! I apologise again!! Please read and review!! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Twilight

The airport was crowded and that was putting it lightly. I didn't even think that it was busy season, I mean it was September right? Who really goes on holiday in September? And to add to my confusion I didn't know where I stood with Edward right now. Were we together? I mean sure we had kissed but did he think of me as the same Bella that he had with him just last week? I thought of him as Edward but that is because Edward is always Edward, he never changes, but I have. While I was having this mental battle with myself we were being led through passport control. I pulled mine out of my handbag subconsciously; I think Edward knew I wasn't really with it at the moment.

"You two are only eighteen?" the man asked with a thick Italian accent and looking at us with disbelief. Shoot I forgot that I now look three years older than this passport and that Edward has always looked older than 18. I smiled at him.

"Yep, still in high school!" I gave him a wink and he smirked before shaking his head and passing our passports back. He opened up the barrier for us and we went through. As we were walking Edward put his hand on the small of my bag to pull me forward with him, probably getting slightly protective. Since we didn't have baggage we were quickly out of the airport. Edward led us to one of the fancier cars parked here before sneakily breaking into the car and unlocking the door for me. We then drove off quickly.

"So you're not going to protest?" Edward asked with amusement. I turned to face him with a confused expression. "I just stole a car Bella!" I laughed, to be honest I didn't really care whose car this was.

"Yeah well I'm not your Bella, I've seen a few more things than she has and believe me you don't want to know!" My laugh turned dark and I could feel him observing my face but I kept cold.

"You're Bella, you're the same I can see it, even though I had to look a bit deeper at first because of all the walls you have built up, but now all I see is Bella and I want to know everything about you," he whispered but load enough for me to hear him. My heart skipped a beat and began to race. He still saw me as Bella! This feeling was amazing. But hope never did me any good in the past. Who knew how this was going to end. "What are you thinking?" I let out my breath.

"I'm thinking that every time I let you back in I always loose you again and I don't think I can let that happen this time. I don't think I would have the strength to continue." It was him who sighed then, deep with frustration.

"Bella," he almost growled, "do you know how much you infuriate me! I ask a pretty simple question and all you ever do is answer in cryptic clues! I want something real here, I am trying to help you!"

"If I told you everything you would never trust me again! I mean I know you understood in the future and all but you had been through it too, now you have no idea and for once I am the one in control and I really don't like it Edward! I hate calling the shots knowing that one wrong decision and it could be all over for you. I mean for all I know you finding out has already killed us both." He chuckled then and I turned to glare at him.

"You understand why I left then, or was planning to leave. It was the same choice one wrong move and you would have been dead but I had the option to give you a normal life, to save you from everything and at one point I wished that I had done. And do you know what I miss about being in control and having to work so hard to keep you safe because at least then you wanted me!" Anger was brewing in his voice and I didn't understand why. How can he think that I don't want him? "I was always making us stop before we took it too far and I hated doing it but at least we had something, we always wanted each other. Now though, whenever I try and touch you I get nothing back, you respond, and the only time I have had even the hint that you still loved me was on the plane and then straight afterwards you were cold again." I was in shock. At least I wasn't the one who got overly paranoid about our relationship. I guess I have been pushing him away, refusing to tell him the truth and ignoring him for days at school. Turning the cold shoulder on him.

"Edward! How can you think that I don't love you and want you of course I do. It's just right now things aren't right, we're not the right Bella and Edward, times are tense and everything is the wrong way up. I am trying to fix us to give us back Bella and Edward," I was interrupted by Edward.

"Bella I don't know where you learnt all of this from?" he said.

"Learnt what from?"

"How to bullshit so much and talk around the truth. You sound so emotionless because you know you're speaking a lie. There is only ever one Bella and Edward, _ever!_ The scenery changes but we always stay the same. And I'm going to give you some advice which I learnt from a girl who has been fighting so hard to find something that she already has right under her nose. Me and you, that is all we need and all we will ever need and you showed me that today or yesterday." He smiled but continued. "I know it is probably my fault that you have become like this but the girl that I fell completely in love with always acted before she thought and that is how I could never make her see sense, and I know that girl is a part of you, so stop fighting her! I never thought I would hear myself say this but I miss your lack of self preservation!"

Edward's words hit me like a tonne of bricks right in my forehead. Had I lost myself so much? I guess with Edward I was never ever that independent and that that was a skill I had picked up in my years apart from him. It's what made me strong again. But I only needed to be strong because I was apart from Edward. Edward made me strong because he gave me a will to live and that is stronger than any other force. And I made Edward strong; we would fight for each other until the end. When I faced Aro last time I was independent, trying to prove to Edward that I was strong but it was only when Edward helped that we got rid of Aro. Together, that was the key! The Cullen's were a family and together they were strong, just like me and Edward. I was trying to block Edward out but that just made us weak.

"We can do this," I whispered, but it was a joyful whisper as I had just had the biggest epiphany on my life! Edward turned and looked at me noting my change in tone! I looked at him and our eyes met, my face was ecstatic.

"We can do this!" I yelled and leant over him and kissed him smack on the lips. I then buried my face in his shoulder and gave him a tight hug. He chuckled and put one arm around my waste. The touch was incredible and it fuelled my happiness.

"Bella, as much as I am _really_ enjoying this I am trying not to kill us with my driving." I remembered then and leapt off of him and he chuckled again. "Care to explain what we can do?"

"We can beat Aro! Together that is the key! Together we are stronger than Aro and the whole of the Volturi combined."

"I wouldn't go that far but I agree, _together _is the only way that we are going to stop this." I beamed at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "But I might need to know a few more details to reach the same level as you."

"Aro is afraid that our family will out power the Volturi! I mean there is you and Alice and Jasper and even me to some extent. You all have gifts but not just that there is the bond between us. The family tie and it can't be broken. I can feel it. Vampires choose us over the Volturi and if we don't play this out right a war is coming that we don't want to happen." Edward was still smiling. "What?"

"I like the way you talk about our family," he said now beaming like a kid in a candy shop. I mock huffed then continued.

"He wants Alice the most, so there is no way that we can make any kind of deal that involves him getting Alice. There is something that he is afraid of but I don't know exactly what it is yet! I don't know whether it has happened yet or what it has to do with us."

"We will solve this, together." I nodded in agreement then turned my eyes back to the road. We were pulling up to a beautiful city on top of one of the mountains. I gasped, the sight was magnificent. Edward however pulled us onto a side path which lead up to a beautiful Villa overlooking the city from up in the mountains. When he pulled to a stop outside the place I turned and looked at him with confusion.

"It's 11:00 in the morning Bella, and if you have forgotten I tend to shine in the sunlight. There is a small chance that we will make it from the car to the Volturi's base without being seen by somebody. But if we need to make a quick escape we will need to run fast and I can't risk being seen in the sunlight."

"So what are you suggesting?" I questioned. He smirked.

"That we wait here until twilight, and then drive into the city," he said with amusement. My heart beat suddenly sped up and I blushed a deep, deep read. Edward chuckled. "I think I have some idea what you are thinking, but if you would prefer not to, I will always be the gentleman." If it was possible to blush more I would have but instead I pulled him in for a kiss. It was quick at first but then became deep and passionate. I tried to gain entry with my tongue but Edward pulled back. We were both panting.

"I don't know how far we have been before for you Bella but for me this is all new and god knows why I am giving in to my need for you but the thought of us both dying and never getting to be with you properly frightens me. I want it to be perfect and not so caught up in each other that it happens in the back of a stolen car." I smiled and lent in and kissed him on the lips before turning to get out of the car. He was already there to open the door for me and he held my hand as we walked towards the entrance to the villa.

Edward held the door open and once inside I lost my breath completely. The place was beautiful and decorated to suit the style of Italy. Beige tile floors with grand red curtains at the big double door out to the garden. It was bright with glass windows looking out across the landscape. Edward worked his hands around my waist and leaned his head on top of my shoulders. His coolness was nice in this hot climate.

"Wait till you see upstairs," he murmured in a low, deep voice which was oh so sexy. He then started to drag me up the circle staircase to what appeared to be the master bedroom. There was a four poster bed in the centre of the room with the same deep red drapes hanging around it. I could see about six pillows and a long comforter. There was a set of dark wood, very expensive wardrobes, draws and dressers about the room with a large mirror near a door to what I guessed was the bathroom. What caught my attention the most was the double doors leading out to a private balcony. The view was the best up here. If I had dreamt of how this day was going to end I would never have thought it would end like this. Edward then began to kiss the back of my neck and I turned suddenly. He looked startled.

"Can I have just a human moment please," I said in a high and nervous voice. He smiled and nodded while I dashed to the bathroom and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and splashed some cold water across my face and skin. It felt good. I then took a deep intake of breath before heading back to the bedroom. Edward was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and looked to be deep on thought. Or he was preparing himself. I crept over and lay next to him placing my head on his chest. He seemed startled but then put his arms around me. My heart beat began to race.

"You're very nervous, I won't hurt you," he soothed while kissing my forehead.

"I know you won't, it's just last time we happened; when we woke up I kind of died." He stiffened. "No no not from us, it's just now I remember that after you and I, well you told me that I had a nightmare but I don't remember it at all." He soothed my hair with is breath while rubbing circles comfortably on the waist.

"I am here Bella, nothing will harm you but if you're not ready yet I can wait." I crawled over to see him face to face.

"I'm ready Edward," I whispered and that was when our lips met and our perfect bliss happened all over again.

I awoke in the same position which we had started in only this time I felt no thunderous headache, just bliss. I could see it was till light outside, I guessed it was about 3:00 in the afternoon. Edward was rubbing circles on my skin again as I braved the worst and looked up into his face. He was smiling down on me with a look of pure happiness. I smiled back and snuggled closer to him. He chuckled.

"You look relieved?" he teased. I sighed.

"Well, last time you weren't too pleased when we woke up!" He chuckled again.

"What was there not to be pleased about?" he asked. I didn't want to say anything for fear of ruining our perfect mood. He let it slide. "So our one time before, when and where was it?"

"My house in LA, right after I agreed to marry you." His hands began to move slowly up and down my back and I let out a moan.

"I love it when you moan," he whispered seductively. "So do I still need to ask seeing as you have already said yes?" I quickly looked up shocked and he leant over to the bedside draw and pulled out that all too familiar black box. He looked at me expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Once more wouldn't hurt," I joked, "but you have kind of already done the down on one knee thing." He spun me around then so that I was lying on top of him.

"Well then, Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me for a second time?" I laughed but nodded and he slipped the ring onto my finger before kissing me and hugging me closer to his chest.

For the rest of the afternoon we relaxed in bed and talked about mainly my three years of life without him, his past and we did a bit more you know what. Neither of us wanted to leave when twilight came but we knew we had to face Aro. Edward kissed me on the cheek before we left for the car, ready to face the fight.

**Sorry this is another chapter with no real action, next chapter is definitely action action action and then it will be the final chapter! Can't wait! Please read and review it means a lot to me!!!**


End file.
